


Foxes and Hounds

by Cutiepasta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dragon!Otabek, Explicit Sexual Content, Feudal Era, Human!Minami, Inu!Victor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating, Neko!Yuri, Pack Dynamics, Parent-Child Relationship, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tanuki!Phichit, Yuri and Minami are kids, bottom!yuuri, kitsune!Yuuri, like a slow cooker kind of burn, top!victor, victor has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepasta/pseuds/Cutiepasta
Summary: Yuuri, a young fox yokai abandoned his shrine many years ago when a religious ceremony went wrong and is forced to wander the lands as a forest spirit. One evening he finds a kit in danger and rescues them without hesitation, when the boy's father Victor the Lord of the Western lands takes him in thanks, a connection develops. But with tension rising between the Lords and Yuuri unwilling to act on his feelings things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

A kitsune is a strange demon, they can shift there form however they like, collect shiny objects and they are extremely possessive of their things. You see, some Yokai have a need to be with their pack that is so strong they can act impulsively to the point they will do anything to get what they want.

Yuuri was a young fox like any other. He had a simple job, protect the shrine and the local village from harm. As the shrines sacred celestial demon he spent most of his days praying to Inari; goddess of food. He was both praised and scorned by fellow Kitsune because of his midnight black fur and nine tails. Foxes born in the shrine where pure white marking them as onvoys of the goddess but Yuuri was simply a kit from the outside world. That is why Yuuri stuck to the village and farmlands when he wasn't praying. The villagers treated him kindly and gave him plenty of food in thanks for his protection.

He couldn't help but feel unwelcome by his fellow shrine mates even if they never said anything too bad. He just felt different from them. His skin was marred with slivery blue stripes that marked his cheeks like thin whiskers. His hips and thighs bore the similar blue stripes telling all of his heritage. His blood was wild, he didn't truly belong with the domestic foxes around him

* * *

 

On the forth half moon of one year I cought word from one of the monks. "Much is be gained from such a bonding. They both should still be in season." He boasted to the a visiting monk from a nearby shrine.

I was curious of what news they were discussing but it had to finish my chores first. So I dashed out to the garden to tend to my fruit trees. Spring was in full bloom and I needed to dry and pickle all the fruits and vegetables we had extra of in case of a bad harvest or harsh winter.

However spring was a troublesome time for other reasons, yokai were going into heat making it hard for any females or males to travel right now. I can't leave the shrine until my heat passes of course, after all as a shrine guardian I swore a vow of chasity to serve my goddess fatefully. The goddesses radiant aura prevents us from being taken over by the impure impulses that a heat could bring so I've never gone into heat myself. I'm fine with not knowing however.

Later that evening as I finished my nightly prayers I was approached by the head monk. A man with an aged kindly face who enjoyed a good drink. He was one of the many humans I've met in my life and considering I've known his father, his grandfather, his great grandfather, his great great grandmother, and his uncle. I know plenty about him. But today he said something I've never heard him say or has been said in over three hundred years when I was just a child.

"A fox priestess has reached 'that' age. She spoke the words of the god she will serve and it is our God Inari." He said happily such an event was rare for humans to see due to their lifespans so it is an exciting to them to see what will happen next.

"Have you chosen who the proxy will be." I felt ash in my mouth when I said it, I could already tell who he had in mind.

"You of course, I see none more devoted to our God then you. And since you carry wild blood the child shall be strong and grant us prosperity. The ceremony is tomorrow, be prepared." As he spoke or laughed really and turned to leave. I was left to consider what happens next.

In this ceremony I would serve as the Inari's vessel to impregnate this girl. It was a marriage of sorts but it will be as if I'm not there, she would be marrying a god. She will go on to bare my child and I will never see them again. That is if my instincts don't take over and mark her as my mate. My wild blood won't allow me to accept any of this, but I must if I wish to serve. I couldn't just forsake my goddess if this it what she wants.

* * *

 

I greet the next evening with scorn as I watched a parade of man and women follow a woman shrouded in a white wedding dress on an a brown horse.

I was met by her at the gate of the temple where I finally was able to get a good look at her. This was no woman nor a proper mate.

She was small, with a barely developed breasts, no hips to speak of, and looked like a twelve year old. She was a child, a baby in my eyes and I would be considered a crime for a demon my age to even think of touching her.

As we were excorted to our room to preform our **duty** , I could hear the scornful laughs of my fellow foxes. They where not envious of what I had to do, nor comfortable with the thought of what comes next. Surely, I could hear them shuffle off to pray for my soul.

She sat down on the futon placed in the desolate room and waited. I could feel her eyes on my back as I stared blankly in thought. 

She would not speak, nor was she allowed until I did first. I paced over to the sliding door to the garden and opened it letting moon light drift into the room. Tsukuyomi help me.

"Did they tell what would happen?" I asked with concern but not even daring to look at her.

"I'm supposed to bare my God's child. Don't worry they showed me what to do." She piped from under her vail.

"How old are you?"

"532 years old and my name is Suki." She answered bunching up the fabric of her dress. It was no true wedding gown it was just a simple dress thrown on her by fellow shrine maidens, Suki should have the right to make her own dress or at least pick one out.

"532? And you've already had your first blood? Your a kit so I will not touch you." Yuuri said keeping his distance from the girl.

"But! But you must! It's fine I'm prepared and I'm physically ready to have a kit."

"That doesn't mean you should! I may be loyal to my God but not to these men, not these humans! I may respect the head monk but I won't be apart of some breeding program like a common beast. You have no idea what you're getting into."

"What you're saying is blasphemy! If you go against their word you will be punished."

"Them? Punish me? I'd like to see them try. But if they do intend to punish you then I will leave. They'll take it as a sign that you aren't meant to be a God's wife and give you another duty." Yuuri resigned to that fate, he knew nothing about the world beyond his shrine and temple but he would survive.

He made his move darting from the room to the garden and out into the night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri woke in the early hours before sunrise and dreesed in his haori and yukata before making breakfast. Then he went to do his daily activities.

Checking over his garden was an important task if he wanted to keep vermin out of the garden. He gathered his harvest and made his way to town, the journey took five minutes if he ran but if he walked about three hours.

The morning market was lively as he watched the humans move to and fro. He'd learned over the years not to get too close to them. He befriended one from another village many years ago only to have them come to his house trying to have his village kill me because they blamed me for a bad harvest. The nerve of them to assume that he was one of those dosile demons they can murder all because they don't kill humans on sight.

Yuuri learned he was a rarity among demons because he wasn't depraved enough to dine on human flesh or harbor a deep seeded hate for them. He was a Daiyokai an intelligent demon who doesn't run on instincts like the mindless killing machines that run amuck. Daiyokai take a human like form but it's not their true ones.

* * *

 

Yuuri's POV

"It's that demon he's back!" An elderly woman shouted as Yuuri entered the village.

"Hush woman do you want to risk angering him." A middle aged man said pulling his mother inside.

A few people here still dislike my presence but for the most part this village is kind to me.

"Yuuri!" A few children shouted as they ran to me from their mother's grasp. They were curious little welps indeed, they would chase my heels as their mother's got a break. I could ignore them as they pull my tails and braid my hair so it was no problem but when they found out I had a different form of a giant fox they treated me like a playground they could climb and ride. "Play with us Yuuri! Please!" Little Akane begged. She was looking more and more like her mother everyday, in fact Aki used to pull my tails just like that. I glanced up to the now grown up Aki who had a nastalgic glem in her eyes.

I sold my fruits and veggies at the market and gave the rest to any families who fell on hard times. And of course I snagged a few treats for the kids before they had to go about their chores.

As after I headed to the village master's estate for a report on any recent ongoings and the state of the nearby villages and such.

"There you are, I've been having a talk with this traveling monk here. He says that demons have been tormenting this village. What do you say?" The hearty master said laughing.

"I don't know, monk what have you heard?" I asked the man dressed in blue robes flashing my sharp canines in a toothy smile.

"I-ive heard of a large black beast stealing the villagers children and warping the minds of the people into thinking he's harmless. And I think I've found the demon." He said throwing sutra in my direction. 

Peeled the scrap of paper off my skin and set them ablaze with my black fox fire.

"Listen you hack. Give me a reason not to hunt you down like a pig for even attempting to do that." I growled deeply as I chased the monk from the house. How many of those rats have I dealt with so far.

I said goodbye to the master and headed Back to my house at the edge of the woods for my patrol of the area. I can't have anything else invading my territory.

 

* * *

 

Inu's are a dangerous breed of demon and are not to be trifled with. Battling is their forte and they command respect and expect loyalty above all else. As long as you do as told your life is esay around them.

The dogs of the Western lands have pure silver hair as proof of their blood line but the heir bares the crescent moon on their forehead. An ancient symbol of their power and faith such as that is well deserved to such a breed.

Victor was the current Lord with much on his mind. The Eastern Lord was currently threatening war and the Southern Lord my join them. He regreted trusting those tigers, the only thing they ever did right was letting him take Yuri. The northern wolves stand firmly with the west but the dragons are another matter entirely.

"Mi'lord Ulfrik of the Northern lands has arrived." One of the guards stated bowing lowly.

"Send him here." Victor stated going over the wolves treaty again before looking over at the treaty he hoped the dragons would sign.

A few minutes later the tall tanned demon with pale blue scales and jet black hair walked inside and sat across from him.

"Now then, the treaty. What did you want to talk about?" Victor said emotionlessly as he rolled up his scrolls.

"Yes, seeing as this war isn't our battle we need more reason to join the fray." The dragon said as though he was in position to argue with Victor.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Inu bit back a growl as he spoke "The reason you should help is because it was my father Yakov and I who saved your kingdom from ruin. Are you saying your life means nothing to you?"

"No, no, what I'm saying is perhaps we can come to an agreement threw the state of our households." The dragon's grine grew a fraction as he spoke.

"How so?" Victor raised a brow at that.

"I am aware we both have young around the same age. My pip Otabek and your cub Yuri may make a good match."

Victor didn't hasitate to let loose a loud and furious growl. How dare he use his pup's his heir's name in such a sentence.

"You want me to hand over my heir to your bastard child and expect it to be an equal trade off! I don't see you loseing anything over this! Your half blooded welp is the youngest of seven sons and daughters and is of no use to you, so do you plan to make him take my throne?"

"Victor, fine I hear you. But unless you agree to the engagement I won't join you."

"I don't need you, I want your army. Remember that they owe their loyalty to me not the powerless, honorless, excuse of a dragon that took over the land. Remember that half of the land you're supposed to own already belongs to me and that your people will follow me in the end."

Victor kicked the deranged Lord from his office as he went over the rest of the paper work. 'Damn, that old man for leaving all this work behind.' he thought scorning his father.

He had no time to see Yuri today, that dragon really is trouble. Now he had to go on patrol around the borders. They can't afford for the eastern Lord to gain any ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri's POV

Damn that monk, I should have cut his head off when I had the chance. After I chased him from the village he ended up coming back and this time he convinced the village that the only way to not be controlled by the me is to serve him. Now the people hate me like I haven't protected them from bandits for the past decades. Ungrateful, I know.

I left when I realized I wasn't welcome and made a home in the woods. It felt more natural to me to be honest and hunting was much easier, plus no one to bother me.

It was a nice life at first. I mean no kids to dig up my garden, no annoying harlots trying to have a go at a demon, no loud farmers constantly needing help, it was great. But then I realized something every demon had a should be concerned with, I had no pack. My existence is for the good of others not myself, I need people to help, to be around, to care about. It's what made leaving my shine so hard.

Now, I was alone.

Even still I needed something more to do in my life, so I went on to take up minor swordplay. It would keep my mind sharp in my dull everyday lifestyle. I didn't think it would come in handy at any point, of course.

Then one evening I found myself hanging around an old abandoned shine. Time had been kind to it, the floors were intact along with the most of the it's inner temple. The forest had grown around it giving life back to the worn building. 

Something felt off about it though. I could feel my tails stand on end as I searched out the aura that seemed to spike around me.

There in the mist of the jungle like rooms was a golden kettle with blazing red designs. It was magnificent, radiant, and so very shiny. I picked it up and examined every inch of it as I wonder how much the prize was worth. Then I noted a seal was trapped on the bottom, a monk must have lost one before he left. So I peeled it off not knowing what I had done.

Suddenly a puff of gold smoke exploded across the room, sending me into a fit of coughs. As the haze cleared my vision was suddenly filled with a new face. A bronze skinned man stood before me dressed in golden robes. His face was cheerful as it was mischievous as he spoke.

"About time someone freed me. In thanks I shall serve you. Hello master!" His voice seemed more elated then when a person normally signs them selves up for a lifetime of slavery.

"No wait! What?" My mind raced as I felt the man take my hand. He had black marking that stretched across his dark eyes looked like that of a mask. Behind him was a full ringed tail that twitched slightly as he smiled.

"Well you see some time ago I was tricked by this monk. He said that no matter how much a bragged about my amazing shapeshifting abilities I would always be given away by my tail." The man said in deep thought as he pulled the tail in his hands. "So I made a deal with him. I said if I turned into a beautiful object and he gave it to the most hawk eyed man in the village and if they still couldn't tell I was a demon then he would have to give me his golden locket. But when I transformed he trapped me. Then he had the nerve to leave me here." He had tears in his eyes as he lamented his fate.

"So why am I your master?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Oh, I'm a tanuki. My duty is to serve. I manage households and make money." He hummed and glee. "Also I'm Phichit!" 

 "I see, well my name's Yuuri and I don't need a servent. I live alone in a house in these woods." I wanted to convince the raccoon he was wasting his time but he had this spark in his eyes when I said that.

"Really that sounds nice, but where's your pack? I can't smell your clan scent." Phichit had a perplexed look on his face as he sniffed the air around me.

"Don't have one." I didn't bother to explain, couldn't even if I wanted too.

"Then, is it okay if I stay with you? I could be part of your pack." The grin on his face faded a bit as he spoke and he sounded genuine in his words, more genuine then I had heard in many years. I don't know how long he was sealed, maybe he didn't have a pack as well.

"If you're so sure, I guess I won't mind not being alone." I felt a wry smile on my face. Something told me I was going to get used to having him nearby.

The walk home was much quicker having someone to talk to for once. Phichit really knew how to keep my attention with his animated personality.

* * *

The days passed more quickly with having someone around. Phichit actually was a good gardener and spent lots of time with me when I went out hunting for new herbs. With that taken care of I could hunt more and let myself become more carefree. My skills became much sharper as I got more Tim for myself.

Phichit told me that that like me he spent his life among humans. We where called House Guardians in some parts, demons who serve humans. The raccoon educated me on my missing links to my kind.

"Hey Phichit?" I asked one evening brushing my tails one evening.

"Yeah?" He answered resting his head on one of them like a pillow. He watched the fire blaze as the tea boiled over it.

"What are clan scents?" I felt my face heat up because I knew he'd say something about me being silly but I wondered if I had a clan once and just didn't know it.

"Your like a baby sometimes Yuuri. Well when you're born you carry the scent of both your parents. This scent becomes layered with the scent of everyone else in the pack. Over time you learn to tell people apart by their scents alone. Like how you have your own smell, it's like the air after a storm and the fresh fruit. And now I have your scent because your my Alpha." He said burying his head in the giant fluff that was my tails.

"Me? Alpha? I don't think I can be one of those." I shook my head in disbelief. Phichit was just being silly.

"You don't need to be powerful to be an Alpha, all you need is to be heard by your pack. And when you talk I listen. Since I'm close to you that makes me beta of our own little pack." Phichit sat up and gave me his famous heart melting smile.

The evening went into a close as we cleaned up and went to bed. Little more could be said then, I was happy. 

But in the mist if the night a scent flew in from a nearby village. Ash and blood,  bandits where torching the village. I flew from my bed and ran at my top speed to see the carnage for myself.

Bodies layed everywhere as the farmers tried to protect themselves from the filthy bandits on horseback. The bandits burned everything as they kidnapped women and killed crying children reaching for their mother's embrace.

Such crimes wouldn't be tolerated. I felt snapping as my dull nails elongated and blackened into sharp claws as I had my way with those bastards. I hacked and slashed my way through their bodies like butter under a heated blade. My fangs borrowed into the necks of the ones how we're foolish enough to fight back.

I let loose the caged beast I had never known. And would know again soon.

* * *

 

Victor's POV

Word from the Eastern border came late in the night as I finished my work. Bandits were torching a small village on my lands. They had come from the East, I must be that damn fox again. He wants a war that badly huh?

I flew from the castle to the border a fast as I could and the sight I saw as I landed at the edge of the village was burned into my mind. A gorgeous black fox stood among the blazing buildings, stained with blood as all nine of his tails flared around him like a halo of dark light. Ash and blood covered his frame he tore through his enemies like rag dolls.

My heart stopped at the sight of his raw power and beauty. But as much as I wanted to meet him for myself, it was unwise to get involved right now. The bandits we're clearly being handled with the appropriate amount of care and I was forbidden from doing anything but stopping the bandits. If I did it would make it look like I was so weak I had to take care of the villages myself instead of taking care of my whole nation.

Hopefully soon I'd see that fox again, maybe not all of them are that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri looked over the rubble of the village, the humans searched for their dead and any objects that could have survived. A Miko asked him for any of the body parts Yuuri might have kept after killing the bandits so she could bury them. Out of nowhere he let out a small whin when he handed over a severed arm like a dog without a bone.

Dispite the trying times the Miko smiled and gently she reached out and stroked his sharp pointed ears. He suddenly felt some of the tensity melt away. She would be useful to the people in times like this, but no one knew what to do. The people were without a solid leader right now. The Miko could bury the dead and heal the wounded but not much else, the farmers were used to following orders more or less, and the village leader was dead. Yuuri had to make a plan quickly or things might get worst.

"Alright anyone who is able bodied and their family must move west to the village beyond the woods." Yuuri said pointing the way.

"And leave our home behind?" A woman shouted as she sat by her husband's side.

"I'm sorry but your home is gone. What must be done now is for you to relocate and focus on rebuilding." Yuuri answered hoping to ease her fear.

"But the lands beyond woods the villages are full of demons. How do you expect us not to believe your trying to have us killed." One farmer shouted even louder.

"Yes, your right the closer you get to the capital the more demons you will find but this village has room to offer you selter and I can promise you won't be harmed. In fact Phichit, my friend here shall lead you all there while I stay with the wounded." Everyone was calm again as Phichit who stood silently by Yuuri's side moved to gather the villagers. 

Slowly the day pasted as everyone said goodbye to their home and started a track to the new village.

Yuuri stayed and did what he could to comfort the injured. The men laughed and cheered at his victory over the bandits, and woman smiled when he gave them a chance to pet his ears, and the children calmly rested their heads on his tails as they napped. These where troubled times so any rest was welcome.

The Miko who's name was Kagome was good at what she did. Her holy powers healed the sick like a purifying light. She was scared that her aura might hurt Yuuri at first but she realized that he was immune to holy energy. She showed him how to deliver a baby when one of the women when into labor and how to care for the sick. 

He had to leave the sick eventually to do his other tasks. It was still early in the season so the corps could be replanted and ironically the fire refertalized the soil. So he went about and replanted the crops along with planning reconstruction of the village homes. It was no simple task for even someone who was well practice with crops like himself.

As the days work came to a close Yuuri could smell something coming his way. He followed the scent to find a small child covered in dirt and scratches sleeping. He must have hidden from the bandits in the forest. He tried to sniff out his parents from a distance but found nothing. Slowly he moved to wake him up from his sleep.

"Who...who are you?" He said softly rubbing his eyes.

"I'm no one important right now, can you tell me where your parents are?" Yuuri asked examining the boy more closely. His blond hair was a mess and his clothes where ripped in so many places.

"I don't have any. I lived on my own in a hut the village master's gave me." He said pride as he sat up.

Yuuri should have known. Of course he was alone no child with responsible parents would let hair get that much out of hand. 

**"take him."**

Yuuri whipped his head around when he heard the voice.

**"He needs pack. Give him."**

Strangly Yuuri felt himself call back to the voice unknowingly.

_"How are you?"_

**"I am your beast. Finally free with your first taste of blood born from anger."**

_"why are you here?"_

**"Because I am you. And you want that kit."**

_"Do not be stupid. Why would I want a human child."_

**"Because he is like you. He has no pack and was taken in by humans but now he is alone. So now we take."**

Yuuri felt his body move on its own as he transformed into is true form. A towering fox of many tails as black as the night. His fur shined a blueish hue in the light of the silver moon. The beast scooped up the blond haired child by the collar of his yukata and searched for water. In the distance he smelt it, a hot springs. Slowly his large lumbering form made its way there with a small child yelling in fear. And even more slowly he dropped the boy in the water and turned back into a man.

"What did you do that for?!" The boy yelled trying to get out of the water.

"If you don't clean yourself up your cuts will get infected. Do you want your leg to rot off because you didn't take a bath?" Yuuri answered pretending he wasn't going to kidnap the poor boy.

"Fine, I'll wash." The boy sighed as he took off his tattered clothes and dived back into the water.

Yuuri relaxed on a nearby rock and lit a few hovering flames to light the area. He could feel the eyes of the boy on him.

"Yes?" Yuuri answered hearing the startled gasp of the blond.

"Well it's um uh! Well demons, do they really eat children?" He asked before ducking under the water.

"Actually yes, some demons really love the taste of humans especially little ones with soft tender flesh. However most of them are killed by demons like me." Yuuri answered harshly, he wouldn't shelter the poor boy from the truth.

"So you don't eat people?" The boys curiosity peeked as he spoke.

"Humans smell horrible and their blood is like salt and rust. Why would I when a nice bloody pig can be found?" Yuuri laughed at the thought of eating a human.

"That's good. Hey, my name's Minami and I'm 8 years old." Minami introduced himself.

"You have good manners Minami, but you should never introduce yourself until the older party do so first. I'm Yuuri and I'm 923 years old." Yuuri countered.

"Wow your an old man!" Minami laughed.

"No I'm not, I'm young for a demon. Your basically a one day old newborn to demons." Yuuri flushed with embarrassment this boy was too forward.

"Hey do demons take baths too?" Minami asked trying to float on in the water.

"Everyday." Yuuri said joining the boy in the spring.

"Wow tell me more about demons. Do they like persimmons their my favorite? Ohh do you play games or read books?" Minami gabbed excitedly.

The conversation went on and on until it was time to return home. Yuuri didn't know what to do with the kid. Returning him to the villagers wasn't an option since they were having enough problems with just themselves and no one was worried about the boy. So he just took him home with him and had Phichit find him some new clothes.

Phichit was happy to have a new face around but it was still a human. Human got old and died in a blink of an eye. Minami was a wide eyed and curious boy they learned, letting that go would be difficult. Yuuri knew he had to be ready but for now he would enjoy the company. His pack was getting bigger all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor once again had a full schedule and had no time for his son. Yuri could do little else but flick his tail in annoyance and continue with his lessons. If he managed to sneak off he'd harass the maids and the cooks. He was a bored and spoiled cub who loved trouble. 

With little to do he'd terrorize his nannies by burning their clothes or blackmailing them. The guards where no different as Yuri often snatched at their tails as he ran past, and basked in the rush of being chased. The only people who could calm him was his wet nurse Mila and of course his father Victor.

 With no one able to we slay Yuri's wild spirit but lady Mila many expected Lord Victor to take her on as a wife or at least a concubine and many where pressuring them to do so. Yuri heard these things on the loose tongues of gossiping maids, so even asked him about it.

"Young master do you like Mila?" They'd ask barly trying to hide intentions.

"Yes, when the hag isn't bothering me." He'd respond offhand and uninterested.

"Well, what if she was your mommy?" The maid said in glee.

"She's not." Yuri said in distaste as he thought of something as unnatural as that.

"But what if she could be. She could marry your father and you'd be a happy family." The maid excitement of the prospect was endearing at best but extremely irritating at worst.

"That's not how it works!" Yuuri snapped at her. Did she really believe that by shoving two people together they'd just fall in love.

"But don't you want a sibling, a true heir to take over. You won't have to do all that studying any more and be free." She honestly was the biggest air head in the world and it wasn't cute at all.

"Why would my father need another heir when I am his heir?! Know your place servent girl or else you'll find your head on a chopping block!" Yuri yelled at the girl racking his claws across her thigh before leaving. Everyone in the castle could smell the scent of her blood and know what she has done, insulting the master carried a high price and the girl had been let off easy. Her peers would be warry of her now knowing of her actions and that was punishment enough.

Yuri would soon be recaptured by his teachers and forsed through another lecture on manners and such then be forced back to his room for the night. What a dull day that would be.

This was life in the castle, the only life Yuri could remember. It was full of orders, keeping appearances and being looked down apon. The only person who understood how he felt was Otabek but Lord Victor had forbidden him from seeing Yuri. He was upset his father for getting rid of his only friend, there wasn't anyone else the cub could confide in and it wasn't fair. But he must learn to accept these things as they are because if war was just over the horizon he couldn't just trust Otabek if the dragons are the enemy.

Yuri needed to get out of that stuffy castle so he decided that he would explore one of the towns on the Eastern border. His father was often roaming the area with his guards so it should be fine, after all if he got in trouble he would still get a chance to talk to father.

He was careful not to make a sound as he lowered himself on to all fours and stalked across the palace grounds. Retracting his claws he padded past a few guards near the back gates. His scent was undetectable as he pulled in his aura. Yuri was sure of his victory as he curled his tail as he slipped under the gate and bolted for the nearby town.

* * *

 

"I'm leaving now!" Minami shouted as he hauled his empty basket above his head. Phichit nodded as he went back to digging up a few yams in the garden.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Yuuri asked holding the boys' satchel he had forgotten.

"Um, stay on the trail. If I pick any berries only pick the red ones with rounded leaves and not the one with the spiky ones. Also if it rains head straight to the village and don't leave till you come or the storm stops." Minami said confidently as he took his bag from Yuuri.

"And?" Yuuri pressed giving the boy a knowing look as Phichit giggled.

"And?" Minami copied confused. Had he forgoted something.

"Make sure to wear your crest at all times and don't talk to strangers" Yuuri said stiffly as he pulled out the ornate symbol and pinned it to Minami's hair.

The symbol was of a fox sitting on the highest branch if on oak tree. It was Phichit's idea to make a family crest in order to have claim in the territory. Yuuri liked the idea of having his own clan and the respect that came with it. The people in the region where starting to hear about how he dealt with the bandits with no help at all.

Minami set off on the path to the village as he waved goodbye. Yuuri felt a slight twitch in his ear as it flicked to follow the boy's voice as he ran into the woods.

 **"follow."** his beast whined as it listened to Minami's footsteps.

 _"We shouldn't, last time he got mad at me for following him."_ He answered back.

"We should follow him." Phichit said probably getting the same response from his own inner beast.

"We should trust him." Yuuri said in resolution, Minami can be left alone or a few hours.

"But remember last time. You sent him to get a roll of fabric and when he got to the village he froze. He'd never seen so many demons at once. He looked like that at any moment he'd curl up and cry. It was the cutest thing ever. What if I miss it?" Phichit said mischievously as he remembered how Minami ran away when a strange demon asked him if he was okay.

 **"What if the kit gets attacked? Destroy threats that get in the way."** the beast said pushing Yuuri again. 

Yuuri learned that his beast cared for only a few things power, land and the pack. Anything besides that was a mute point. But Yuuri knew that not all instincts could be trusted, he would wait until Minami returned that that's final. 

* * *

 

Minami held the basket over his head as he made his way down the trail. The tall trees blocked most of the sunlight making scattered rays of gold that lit the path. It reminded him of how Phichit would touch pieces of lead and turn them gold. It was only a part trick because when the blonde held the gold it turned back into lead.

Minami dug a hand into his satchel to check if he remembered to bring coins. As he searched for his money he felt his grasp on his basket lossened. As he tried to reorient himself he felt a something crash into his chest.

The blonde was sent flying as he landed on top of his basket smashing it into twigs. The young boy clutched his head in pain as he searched out for whatever hit him. An older boy long pale blonde hair glared at him in fury. He looked like he'd bit Minami's head off at any moment. Minami stood up swiftly and dragged a hand through his shorter and wilder locks when he noticed something, his pin was gone.

"Hey! what have you done?" Minami yelled red faced for a moment.

"What do you mean, you were in my way?!" The older boy yelled back. He didn't know what this human was talking about.

"You broke my basket! You should apologize and not just glare at people!" Minami huffed crossing his arms.

"Listen peasant I don't care about your stupid basket. How about you give me directions to the village and I can go on my marry way. Or I can rip you to shreds." The demon threatened as he drew his claws close to the child's face.

Minami's once confident disposition deflated as he watched the glint of the curved white claws gave off. He tensed in fear as he saw the blonde's annoyed look in his eyes. Then like someone his age would do he made small whining sounds before bursting into tears.

The older boy was thrown off by the behavior as the human child cried so loudly his sensitive ears rang painfully. The blonde had little experience with children especially ones younger then him so he had no idea what to do. 

"Stop crying or I'll kill you!" The demon yelled.

Minami's sobbing got louder in response, his fear only getting worst.

"Stop crying or I'll... I'll chop off your arm." The boy said trying a new threat.

Minami ran away from the scary demon boy in response. The demon ran after Minami and snagged the boy by the back off the yukata.

"Shut up and I'll get you a new basket." The demon said finally getting the boy to shut up.

"Really? Thanks! I'm Minami by the way." The boy said quickly rubbing his tears away.

"I'm Yuri?" Yuri said in confusion as he watched the boy straighten out his appearance.

"Your needed directions right? I'm heading to the village you can follow my lead." Minami said cheerfully pulling the older blonde along.

_'that was scary. With that kind of acting you could guess he was raised by foxes.' Yuri thought as he was pulled along the path. 'but how did I get lost. I followed dad's scent why would he come here of all places.'_

* * *

Some hours later in another part of the forest a tall silver in stood. He scented the area for any sign of that fox. As he walked he felt something under his heel as he picked it up he found it was a pin of a silver tree with gold leaves and a silver fox watching from it. It carried the scent of fresh rain and something else he couldn't tell. Maybe it belonged to his fox or it could be a clue. 

Victor kept the hair pin for future reference but then he noticed the scent that was attached to said pin was heading west from here but was also intertwined with a very familiar scent. That rebellious pup of his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri loses it, again.

As the two blonde children approached the village from the cover of the forest the younger froze.

"Come on you big baby." Yuri said dragging the boy by the arm. " What are you scared of?" He teased.

"What if they try to eat me?" Minami squeaked remembering what Yuuri told him. 

"No one would eat a skinny little scrap like you." Yuri said blandly "but if someone tries to take a bite, I'll just hack off their jaw."

So the two boys explored the village together. It was weird to see humans and demons living together so peacefuly. No threats or killing here. 

Minami ran up to one of the vendors and asked to see their baskets as Yuri's eyes wondered the area. Then a thought came.

"Hey Mina, why is this basket so important?" Yuri asked watching Minami search through the collection of wooden containers.

"Because Yuuri, well my Yuuri finally let me go out on my own. I have to be trustworthy for him not to worry so much. But if I broke my basket on my way to pick up some fish how does that look." Minami said imagining the fussing he would hear.

"Who's Yuuri?" Yuri asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"He's my...my friend....no, my savior... guardian?" Minami tried to figure out his relationship with the fox. "He took me in after my village was destroyed. He's amazing! He knows how to garden, cook, build, and fight. He tells me stories before bed and cleans my wounds when I fall. He's the best so I have to learn to do what he does so I can be the same."

"So he's your dad?" That was all Yuri got out of that rant.

Minami flushed in panic as he shook his head.

"No no no! I'm not his son even if that would be kind of nice! Through sometimes when no ones looking I call him Papa but-" Minami when on and on as Yuri payed for the basket and dragged to the next stall. 

"A basket of the best catches. I swear if you skam me on the price I will remove one finger for every coin you steal." Yuri threatened the demon.

"Whatever welp you don't scare me." He said laughing as he went back to counting his coins. Yuri growled to the dismissive vendor.

"Please excuse my son sir." Another voice came from behind the boys. Yuri shuttered as he felt a chill run up his back. Slowly he turned to meet the icy blue gaze of his father.

"No! It should be I who should apologize mi'lord! Here take any fish you want!" The vender yelled bowing deeply.

"Sweet!" Minami began taking all his favorites and putting them in his basket." Thanks Yuri's dad!" 

Now Minami isn't the most self aware child and he had no interest in politics so he was not aware he was face to face with the king of this land.

"No problem. Now might I ask why are you are not at home?" The question was pointed at Yuri who was trying his best to seem invisible.

"I, um...went for a walk and made a new friend here. So now I'm helping him get to the village." Yuri said knowing it wasn't all completely a lie.

"But Yuri I lead you-mmmhp!" Minami was smothered as Yuri covered his mouth.

"Well Yuri if you're such a good samaritan why don't you take your little friend home now before it gets dark. And then we can talk when you get home later." The last part was a more of a threat. Victor wasn't as mad as he should be but he was upset.

The boys scurried off as Yuri tried to get as much space as possible between him and his father.

"Your dad's nice." Minami smiled carelessly at Yuri. Yuri sighed as he took what was likely a very heavy basket off the blonde's shoulders as they walked into the forest using the trail.

The sun had began to set, the once golden light of the the sun was now an array of pinks and purples. You could hear the sound of the nocturnal beast waking. Minami pulled out a few snacks from his satchel and offered them to Yuri.

"Strawberry?" He hummed holding out a little pouch.

"Don't you have any meat?" Yuri sniffed not being a fan of fruits or veggies.

"Yeah, I have some dried meats." Minami said handing him some of the oddly greenish looking meat.

"What's in this?" Yuri said bitting into it.

"I don't know Phichit gave it to me."

Yuri sniffed at the meat till he realized what it really was.

"This is demon meat!" Yuri said in shock as he stared at the human.

"Really? that makes sense." Minami said without hesitation.

"Minami what the hell? Your a human you can't be eating this stuff." Yuri tried to convince the boy.

"Yuuri said it's no different from eating normal meat. Demon pigs and normal pigs don't taste that different." Minami said thinking about the pork cutlets his guardian made.

"That's not the point. That stuff is dangerous, it could make you sick or worst what if it attracts some other mindless demon." Yuri said tossing the meat away.

And as if the goddess planned it a booming laugh rang out.

"Looky here looks like Tumaka's got herself a meal. A plump little human and rare treat of a tiger cub." A large looking monster came from the forest and onto the path as he shoved trees out of his way. He had a large club the size of a tree trunk in his hand. The oger smacked his lips as he kept his beady red eyes on the kids.

Yuri knew better then to fight an opponent this large and grabbed Minami by the arm and ran into the woods. If possible he wanted to get back to the castle for safety. He didn't know where Minami lived but it wasn't safe back on the path.

He had to make a choice now, if he took the human with him he would be slowed down because humans can't run, if he carried the human he would still be slowed but less so, he could always leave the human but that didn't seem right. Then again it was probably the humans fault he was in this mess, no nevermind. Luckily oger are slow. 

Yuri pulled the blonde on his back as he heard the crashing of trees falling behind them. However he under estamated his opponent as path to the castle he took to get here was lost and he began to run deeper and deeper into the thick woodlands. No matter what direction he went in it seemed to bring him to the same place. Soon his energy began to run out as he felt the grasp of the human boy he'd call a friend around his neck trying not to cry in fear. The oger was gaining on them as they reached a clearing.

Yuri's legs gave out as he pulled Minami off his back and pushed him to run, it didn't matter if a human wouldn't make it far, at least he'd life longer then Yuri. Minami froze in fear as he stared the impending danger and his friend.

"Looks like I got you!" The demon laughed as he reached down to pick up the trembling Minami who jumped and ran in fear narrowly missing the long talon like nails of the oger. But as Minami ran he felt his leg give out from under him. As he sat up to see what happened he saw a river of blood spilling from his thigh. The oger had got him and he was so focused on running he hadn't noticed.

* * *

In another part of the forest at that moment a nervous fox searched for his child. It was dark out now and there was no reason for him to be gone for so long, Yuuri needed to check in to be safe. Not to mention some demon was trying to bulldoze his forest.

Then a scent hit his nose, a very familiar one at that. A scent that blew his eyes wide and blood shot as he began to lose self control. Rage, pure rage was all that could be heard. He had found his kit.

The transformation wasn't as smooth and elegant as it usually was, more violent and rough. The Kitsune  bolted through the forest tearing through the trees with little regard as he approached the clearing where a oger hovering over his bleeding kit.

 **"YOU DARE TOUGH MY KIT YOU FILTHY OGER!"** He growled pouncing on the monster and hold them down with a set of claws at his throat.  **"What say you Oger? Why should I let you live?"**

"like you would let me. You intend to kill me no matter what, like I intend to eat your bastard welps." The demon spat throwing the fox off him.

**"So be it then!"**

The fight erupted as the Oger grabbed his club and held it up as the fox lounged at him getting the stick cought in his jaw. Yuuri snapped his muzzle shut breaking the club in two and spat the splintered wood out. Then he lounged again claws first as he raked it through the skin of his opponent. The oger punched the fox on in side making Yuuri draw back.

The fox responds by going for the throat as he proceeded to rip at the the ogers vocal cords. The ogers screams turned into garbled chocking noises as he began to chock on his own blood.

But never say Yuuri ever half assed anything as he began to rip the demon limb from limb as he slowly died.

 **"let this be a message to all who fell in this forest, if you come near my kit you shall suffer a similar fate."** He howled sending his vow to all who heard. It should be clear to all, don't fuck with Yuuri. It was a simple rule.

Yuuri still having his senses in over drive pulled the two kids closer to his animal form. The older boy he found with Minami was passed out along with the younger boy. Yuuri lapped at the wound on the childs' thigh and watched as it slowly sealed. With that out of the way he curled his large tails around them as they rested.

He guarded them throughout the night forgetting the fact he was covered in blood and that the body of his enemy layed only a few yards away. 

Then the sound of someone approaching could be heard. A tall long haired demon came into view. His smile was one of consern and admiration.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor couldn't believe his eyes. Just a few yards in front of him was the ebony fox he had been searching for. God, he was even more beautiful up close. His glistening fur was covered in dried blood and his teeth once as white now glint like rust as he cleaned them with his pearl pink tongue.

The inu's beast howled in excitment just from watching the fox. But the same couldn't be said for the fox. Yuuri's blood was still hot from his most recent kill and his instincts told him that this intruder could harm the kits.

Victor had to take a step back as the giant beast growled at him. He noticed that as he came closer the small view of the children he had was covered as the tails cradling them shield them from view.

 **"Leave or I shall rip off your head."** The beast made his intentions and words clear. He didn't want Victor here.

The words where a timer, if Victor didn't leave within whatever allotted time the fox picks, he would find himself as a corpse.

But Victor wasn't going to let himself be threatened by anyone, after all he was Lord and as one he should be respected. Then again if he tried to show his strength, the fox would take it as a challenge, and try to kill him because he was too close to the pups. So, as long as the pups were resting Victor couldn't do much, but he still needed to show that he had more power then the fox without threatening him.

Victor thought it over for a moment before walking over to the other side of the clearing and made sure the fox saw his every movement. And like water he eased into his canine form. His body grew and coated itself in long soft silver fur, his magenta markings became strips. His jaw became a long snout that gave him the appearance of a noble hound. His once icy blues eyes turned into a glowing sapphire that matched the crescent moon that marked his claim to the throne. That alone should be a show of the power and respect he deserved and surly the lovely fox sitting before him would give him his attention. It was important to be seen as such, especially if he wanted to court the allusive beast.

 Victor layed his large furry body on the other side of the clearing and waited. His tail was tucked halfway as he rested with part of his underbelly revealed, a sign meaning he was no threat. The fox responded with a tail flick which meant he didn't care. But even with that cold response the fox lowered his head and waited for the pups to wake.

After a bit a time the elder pup awoke to see a strange furry face come into view. Yuri darted away from the red eyed fox only to find himself buried in a thick forest of fluffy fur.

" **Calm yourself kit."** Yuri said softly pulling Yuri by the scruff of the neck out of his tails " **It seems your father is here for you. You shouldn't be wandering out here alone at night."**

With that Victor nodded and padded over to his son, making sure to keep his distance from the fox. He wasn't blind and could see the signs that the fox wasn't interested, but it being fall it was understandable. Most packs where too busy caring for their young to even consider finding a mate.

"Dad? What are you? Wait, who are you?" Yuri was confused at first but the sight of the bloody carcus next to them and the bloody fox told the whole story, but then who was this?

 **"I am Yuuri, guardian of the border villages and these woodlands."** Yuuri said kindly to the kit.

" **And I am Lord Victor of the Western lands. Its nice to have a name for such a pretty face."** said flirtatiously trying to get at least a little bit closer to the fox only to be growled at.

" **I don't believe I was addressing you."** He barked " **Now then kit the sun has already reached it's highest point, you should head home and be checked over by a doctor."**

As Victor nudge his son back to his side Yuri pushed the silver snout out of the way.

"Wait! Can I say goodbye to Mina first please?" Yuri asked the other Yuuri. The cub never asked for anything, let alone said please so Victor found this to be jarring to say the least.

 **"I suppose so."** Yuuri smiled a sly cheerful smile that only a fox could make as he pressed his nose on the sleeping boy to wake him.

Slowly the boy shuffled from under the pillow like softness of Yuuri's pelt and blinked sleep from his eyes as he instinctively hugged the fox.

"Good morning." He said practically falling back into his slumber standing up.

 **"Good afternoon Minami. Your friend has to go home now and we must do the same. Say goodbye now."** Yuuri said standing up to leave the boys to talk.

"Bye bye Yuri. I hope we can play sometime." Minami said smiling "and thanks for the basket" he whispered the last part.

"I'll see you soon Mina. Come to the castle whenever you want and we can play in the garden." Yuri said hopefully. He like the human and wanted to see him more. The boy wasn't like all those fake people at home, Minami was honest about everything even if he was dense.

"Yuuri can Yuri come play at our house too?!" Minami exclaimed making both Victor and Yuri tilt their heads at the confusing question.

" **We'll talk about it"** Yuuri said not wanting to make a commitment with the inu around.

And so both beast scooped up their young and went their separate ways. Minami watched from Yuuri's back as his friend disappered into the woods in the jaws of the inu.

Yuri was disheartened but at least now his dad wouldn't be too mad at him. He snuck his way out of the hold he was in and climbed onto his dad's back as he waited for a lecture.

 **"So, who was that?"** Victor probbed wanting to know everything he could about the fox.

"That was Minami's dad." Yuri said indulging his father's strange question.

" **Aw, great he's taken."** Victor huffed disappointed to hear the demon of his dreams had a mate.

"Well, Minami said he was taken in by him not too long ago so he didn't understand the pack dynamics yet but the guy they live with is named Phichit. Phichit calls himself the beta so I don't think their mates."

 **" If that's the case then all I have to step in and take Yuuri for myself."** Victor smirked wolfishly. If this Phichit is the beta then he would be busy waiting for the chance to go after the Alpha to think of going after the fox.

"But I don't think he likes you very much." Yuri said breaking through Victor's thoughts.

" **Hush pup, every self-respecting canine knows that when it comes to love the thrill of the chase is the best part."** Victor said proudly.

 **"** All right, whatever. But I can tell you nowthat this is a bad decision."

**"It's fine Yurio. Don't worry about it."**

"Yurio?"

**"Yep, your now Yurio. I can't have two Yuri's after all, that could get confusing."**

* * *

 

As they arrived at the castle Victor saw his beta running to him from the palace gates. Quickly he turned back into his human form before speaking.

"What is it Chris?" He asked seeing the other Inu red faced.

"Mi'lord a letter from the Eastern Lord. He's calling for a conclave with all the other lords. This can't be good." Christopher said, anger boiling as he growled at the nerve of those foxes.

"Write him back telling him we will hold a council like we have done for the past  thousands of years. I have no doubt he would kill us all off the moment we arrive at the conclave." Victor ordered handing Yuri to Mila as he went back to his office. The moments of peace he had are gone now for now he must work.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I undated yesterday I should probably take a break.... hahahaha no. I write like I'm running out of time.

When Victor stepped into the meeting hall many thoughts went through his head. The state of the kingdoms, the possibility of war, raising an army, his son, the betrayal of his fellow lords. It was hard to rap his head around all of this.

He sat at the great table on the west end where he was faced with his greatest enemy. Ichirou the red Kitsune, a truly powerful for with eight and a half tails said to have had a tail cut in battle. Victor didn't believe that was true Ichirou was coward who refused to battle him like a true Lord, wars were to be fought by the Lords not by the people. Yet the fox was raising an army.

"Let us start with the proceedings. Lord Ichirou you called us here today so you can have the first words" Victor stated in a courtly manner.

"Well, Lord Victor I would love to have the first words but it seems as though you've already taken them." The fox said arrogantly. "I called this council to order because of this very issue. The dogs have become arrogant and over powered. They wish to control the entire land."

"I will remind you that is was the wolves who originally owned these lands. It was the great mother Okami who split the lands between us. We would never disobey that order." Victor said unmoved by fox's jest.

"You say that you have been sniffing around my boarders and tried set fire to my villages." The fox lied to the rest of the court. It was he who had done it but Victor couldn't accuse the accuser without looking foolish.

"It was bandits, eye witnesses will tell you the same. And as far as the borders go the  village was in my lands." Victor stayed defensive hoping the other lords would see through the lies.

"I can attest to the claim. As we all know a sizeable population of wolves reside in my lands and all of which are allied with the dogs. They are odiviously planning to take what's left of my lands." Lord Ulfrik said in distress. But the lands he speaks of belong to the wolves anyway.

"I agree as well. The Western Lord has taken one of our children as his, raising them like a common beast instead of the proper a cat should be. I've seen it, the boy is wild and violent. I have it on good word that Victor intends to mate an Inu bitch so she can bare a real heir. He won't allow the boy to take the throne, how cruel." Ryuu stated insulted as he flashed that sharp toothed grin. That fat cat was deplorable in every way.

"What's cruel is the amount of starving demons on the gold plated streets of your land while you sit in your palace gorging yourself on expensive foods and women. I saved my son from your rule!" Victor growled viciously at the tiger before turning to the dragon. "And you, you have proven that you can't properly rule. You don't understand basic trade or even how money works to the point your people don't trust you! Your many children are products of women you've forced yourself on and refuse to mate just so you don't have to make one of them your heir! Your bastards fight day and night and cause termoil where ever they go. Your people favor me because I am what keeps your economy remotely stable!" Lastly he set his eyes on the fox. Oh how he wanted to tear him apart. " And the power hungry userper. You who had no claim to the throne and stole it anyway. All because of a technicality. You are no Lord. None of you are true lords, you are foolish men who know nothing of the thrones you've taken and the price that came with it."

"You are a dictator trying to control everything. You threaten us all at your leisure. I formally decree that the Eastern lands is at war with the West those of you who side with me may help me rid the world of this monster." Ichirou stated standing up from the table. He thought he had won but Victor would be damned if he didn't have any words to say to that.

"Then let it be known that I am surrounded by traitors. Traitors to the balance if powers, to the ancient laws, to their people and to the gods. And I know that you Lord Ichirou fear the gods more then anyone else." Victor said stepping out of the room. Nothing more can be said. There shall be war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens like a cake batter with extra an egg. Now I want to bake some brownies for some reason. And maybe some fruit tarts. ;-p


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKLE UP MOTHERFUCKERS BECAUSE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS IN GOING TO LEARN YOU WHAT GOOD WRITING IS. SO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE ANGRY, SLEEP DEPRIVED, RED BULL FUELED RANTINGS OF A MAD WOMAN. 
> 
> NEVER DRINKING ENERGY DRINKS AGAIN BUT I FEEL LIKE I COULD TAKE ON THE WORLD!

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I have sent a messager in hopes to reach you. I have come to terms with your blatant rejection but I have chosen not to ignore my fondness of you. I hope that in time a friendship can be made at the very least. You are welcome at the palace whenever you come please do bring your little kit. Yuri is very fond on him as well._

~~_Love,_ ~~ _~~~~_

_~~Sincerely,~~ _

_from, ~~Lord~~ Victor_

_'God damn this man'_ was all Yuuri could think after reading the letter. He found the man to be too forward yet oddly refreshing. But even still Yuuri had other things to attend to.

"What are you reading?" Minami asked peeking over the fox's shoulder. Yuuri burned the note before looking over at the boy.

"Nothing important, have you finished your reading practice?" Yuuri asked going over the scrolls he left out for him.

Minami was getting a good education from the demons, he knew reading and writing of course but Phichit wanted him to know about economics and trading practice. Yuuri emphasized being cultured as well as learned so his lessons went from music and religious studies, to healing and agriculture. 

It was a policy to never be content in what you know because there was always room to grow. That's why Yuuri and Phichit are always building on the house. Yuuri built it from the ground up making a nice kitchen, bedrooms and garden but with Phichit around they managed to make not just a house but a small Manor. Something big but not too empty.

Travellers would pass by sometimes looking for a place to stay the night as well, making the home seem more like an inn. Minami enjoyed it as well since he'd make new friends all the time but sometimes Yuuri would peek into the boy's room and see him writing letters to someone and send them off by Raven. He didn't pry after all he trusted Minami.

Yuuri was truly comfortable as things were.

"Minami if you're done now we're heading to a village a bit farther north. Please put on your layered kimono. And I beg you please tell me you remembered to put on your fundoshi (look it up, I dare you)" Yuuri said hoping he didn't have to go back to watching the boy dress just to make sure he was properly covered.

Minami and clothes don't get along well. He doesn't like heavy or layered outfits and will strip down when no one's looking to his basic kimono just so he can run around. Yuuri however liked warm layers and will track down the blonde and force him into the most flowery layered outfit he can find and parade the boy around the village if he tried to strip down one more time.

After some time Yuuri managed to get the boy into a nice orange layered kimono with cream flowers on it along with a white obi. It looked too cute on him but Yuuri had to wrap a nice red fur scarf on him for good measure. Then he was satisfied, Minami would be presentable at the very least.

Then it was Yuuri's turn to get dressed and he went with a simple black and blue layered kimono with a white obi. He also had a black fur scarf which was really just his tail. He would be mindful of his tails this time when going out. Tails didn't tell your age as much as your power level and nine is no small number, and he wasn't in the mood for eager you challengers to come at him. 

 But in time they were ready and they traveled north to a wolf village. Minami was in aw at the difference between his life the the lives the wolves lead. Their home was a cluster of well made caves built around a rushing water fall. The demons lived among their four legged brethren like family. They didn't wear kimonos but instead pelts and fitted armor. The blonde wandered why Yuuri didn't do the same things or if Yuri did the same.

"Yuuri why don't you wear pelts and stuff?" Minami asked pulling on the fox's robes. 

"Honestly Mina, persition of language we don't say stuff. But good question. It's because every tribe has their own way of life. Foxes build houses and live in small pack units apart from the whole pact. We tend to travel between pack houses instead of building them close together. We are also closer to humans so we wear and make kimonos. Wolves stay away from that sort of thing." Yuuri explained rubbing Minami's head.

"Really is that why we have we big house!? Do we have a bigger pack too. Do I get to meet them?!" Minami said in excitment. He wandered if Yuuri had a big family since he never had one. He wanted to have lots of uncles and aunts and grandparents or cousins.

But his excitment wanted when Yuuri didn't respond, the fox pulled his hand away and folded them in front of him as he walked.

Yuuri talked to one of the men in the village about something Minami couldn't quite hear and then Yuuri spoke to the boy.

"Mina I know you're curious about everything so why don't you take a look around?" He said kindly.

Minami smiled and waved goodbye as he ran off to explore. He watched a hunting party return with a giant boar and a few bucks. The women tend to the sick and prepare the meat. Many women where also caring for newborns while the older pups wrestled. It was a picture perfect community. 

He wondered over to the waterfall careful to keep his clothes dry. Kneeling he took a sip of water, it was cold and refreshing. As he stood up he felt something push against him making him fall into the water. As he scrambled to get back onto dry land he felt that same someone step on his hand. 

"Looky here, a fancy pants little human." A tan wolf that looked like a 16 year old said slowly crushing Minami's hand.

"Can't believe he'd be stupid enough to come here." A brown haired girl said giggled.

Minami pulled his hand away as he got out of the water. He was dripping wet, part of him wanted to run home not wanting to challenge any of the teenage demons surrounding him.

"Look his eyes are all watery, aww you ganna cry? Come on cry little human!" A boy said pulling Minami by the hair.

"Hey! Knock it off." A voice called from behind.

"Ugh, it's the half-breed. As expected your a human lover." The boy said pulling harder on Minami making the boy cry out.

"I said leave him him alone." This time the voice was louder. Minami could see the demons behind the bully back off.

"You don't run things around here outcast!" He growled his grip on Minami wasn't loosening.

A clawed hand wrapped around the wolf's wrist. Minami could see the black haired demon clearly now, he had glassy black horns that curved backwards and patches of ash colored scales that covered his neck. His skin had a slight gray tent. His face was stoic but you could see his eyebrows lowered as he stared the wolf down.

"I warned you Kyo." Was all he said as Minami heard a low snapping sound. The guy just broke the bullies wrist. When scaly boy opened his mouth vapors of smoke flew out.

The wolf let go of Minami making the boy fall to the ground and ran off with his tail between his legs.

The scaled boy sighed to himself before looking ower the scared and crying Minami.

"Stop crying." He said in a monotoned voice.

"I'm *hicc* not crying!" Minami sobbed. "Why did they do that? I didn't even say anything to them."

"Because they are closed minded and stupid. They hate anyone not like them." He said simply.

"I don't wanna be like them!" Minami yelled standing up and wiping his tears away.

"Hmm." The boy hummed in agreement.

Minami squeezed water out of his clothes disheartened and angry. He was so angry he wanted to cry again. It was frustrating.

"Why did they call you half-breed?"

"Because I am."

"What's a half-breed?"

"An insult."

"What's your name?"

"Otabek."

"What kind of demon are you?"

"Half-dragon"

"You don't talk alot do you?" Minami could tell he wasn't getting anywhere with the demon.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Otabek could tell the boy was a talker.

"Was that a joke?" Minami laughed.

"No." Otabek said walking back to his side of the waterfall. Minami moved to follow but he heard someone calling him.

"Bye bye Ota!" Minami called running back to Yuuri.

* * *

 

"Minami! What on Earth?" Yuuri said looking at the boy who was soaking wet.

 "They pushed me in!" Minami didn't hesitate to snitch on the teenage demons.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Yuuri growled at the village master.

"I'm sorry Sir Yuuri you know how kids can be." The master defended trying not to make the very powerful fox angry.

"No, I don't. But maybe Phichit here does." Yuuri said pulling Minami away from the man and let Phichit handle this.

"No, I don't understand either master Yuuri. But what I do understand is that while we were discussing the trade of fresh produce and grains the chief's hellspawns terrorized your kit. I think we should rethink the trade." Phichit said irritated with the wolf.

"I think your right." Yuuri said preparing to leave.

"Wait don't be rash we can still come to agreement. What can we do to make this better?" The master said nervously.

"Minami who did you say pushed you?" Phichit asked mischievously.

"Kyo and his friends hurt me and Otabek saved me."

"Alright being all of them forward." Yuuri ordered.

Soon all the teens where lined up before Yuuri and the others.

"So, Otabek step forward." Yuuri said kindly smiling.

Otabek walked towards Yuuri without looking back to the other kids.

"Otabek, you seem to have your head on right even among these assholes. If you ever get tied of these mutts you are always welcome in our home." Yuuri put a hand on the dragon's shoulder before turning back to the other demons. "Now as for the rest of you. Where the hell is Kyo!"

Kyo hung his head as he slowly scrambled up to Yuuri.

"So your mister tough guy around here! You think it's so badass to beat up an 8 year old huh! Yeah, your so tough how would you like it if I pushed you around." Yuuri said mockingly.

"Wait! No-i"

Without waiting for a response Yuuri picked up the teen and tossed him in the lake.

From a distance Otabek watched it go down. Kyo had this coming for a long time and watching the wolf scramble out of the freezing water like a wet dog was amazing. It was strange how little Yuuri seemed to care about him being a half-demon. In fact, fuck this place he's going home with the fox. He didn't have anywhere else to go since his father kicked him out. He was a traitor anyway, Otabek sided with the West just like his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead or dieing. I love my babies so much. Victor stop being so cute. Yuuri your such a mom, Phichit keep being the best, don't touch my blonde babies, Otabek why are you so cool.  
> My caffeine high is over, im coming down. Sleep yes sleep is good. Must stop writing. Can't. Why!  
> I jvjjagkoywabcvvv get off me cat. I'm not sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Lord Victor,_

_In line of your previous letter, your are correct to assume I am in no need of mate at the moment. Anyways I have caught wind of resent event during my trade talks that our land war. I will be honest I am worried for the young. So I have plans to evacuate any villages on the borders. As the Lord I give you say on what really happens. I will not badger you if you make a different choice. I also don't think I will be joining you at the castle, like you I have work to be done first. Give Yuri my best wishes._

_Sincerely, Yuuri_

It sounded formal enough but Yuuri didn't feel right about it. Things have gotten so wierd around here. He didn't send the letter so he stood up to check on everything.

Phichit was almost never home, he made trading arrangements between villages Yuuri cared for. Minami was happy not needing to be under Yuuri all the time. But then there was Otabek. He was hard to read but he seemed happy.

When he first arrived and I showed him his room he seemed took to it well. He started decorating it with his collection. The collection was of strange curiosities he probably found in the woods. A rock that looked like a cat, a fruit that had a face, (Yuuri knew where that came from and so he burnt it just before Minami tried to eat it. He would ask later we're the tree it came from was, it used the worst kind of fertilizer) other worldly metals and many other objects. Otabek was a polite boy who helped out where he can. He wasn't good at tending the garden but it was funny how much he loved digging up turnips and other root vegetables. He was smart too, his lessons never took too long and he was also able to help Minami study. He was also mindful of Minami and spent time with him when he wasn't training in the yard.

The problem was he wasn't social. The house didn't get many visitors anymore due to the war, but Otabek hide in his room whenever someone arrived. It seemed so out of character for him, he never seemed to care about strangers before. Yuuri let the dragon do as he pleased but he was mindful of his habits.

* * *

One evening while guests were visiting Yuuri heard something from one of them.

"A half-breed I swear. I always thought the guy here was high and mighty but he went as low as to let one of those in his house." One man said to a woman.

"Really? Was it so hard to find a female demon to fuck?" The woman giggled back.

"I pretty sure he didn't rut with a woman, he's on the more feminine side if you catch my drift."

"I don't know if that's better or worst."

The two laughed as they packed and left. Yuuri wouldn't be letting them stay after that of course so he simply went back sweeping the halls.

Now normally Yuuri would have told these bastards what he thought but he chose his battles. They could say what they want about him but it wouldn't change his character.

Outside he heard the sound of two sets of feet arrive home. The kids had returned from fetching some fabrics. Yuuri planned to make hakumas and other robes since it was getting colder. 

Minami held one roll of fabric as he ran to Yuuri as Otabek followed behind holding three more. Together they went to Yuuri's room and planned what outfits they wanted. Minami wanted bright yellows and red for his robes but Yuuri managed to talk him down to modest oranges and cream with a cherry blossom design. Otabek wanted something simple and clean (kingdom hearts theme plays in background as I rock out) ash black with white smoke designs. After they picked what they wanted Yuuri drew up what he'd wear. It would be white with ghostly silver patterns. 

Yuuri expected the kids to leave shortly after he started working because they still had to go to the house shrine for their daily prayers.

"Is their something you wanted?" Yuri asked looking up from his papers. They were usually in a hurry to get back to whatever they usually did.

Minami shuffled a bit looking over to Otabek before speaking. Otabek said nothing but met Minami's gaze before turning away.

"While we were in the village today, some people called you a hanyo lover." Minami's voice was temid and soft, he knew it wasn't a good word and wanted to know why.

Otabek looked ashamed as he refused to look Yuuri's way.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, he blamed himself for what happened not wanting Minami to ever hear that word.

Yuuri pushed his work aside and stood up walking over to the sliding door that lead to the garden. He ushured the two to follow him to the flower patches before sitting down among the roses.

"Alright. Minami, Otabek a hanyo is a demon born of both a human and a demon. Unfortunately because of this they are mistreated by both. Humans and demons don't like each other and never have. Mina for the longest time you haven't been exposed to this because you've lived in these lands were humans try to live in peace with demons. In some places it's much worst then just talking bad about one another." Yuuri said sullenly as Otabek said nothing.

"That's not fair it's not someone's fault how their born!" Minami shouted angry that such a thing existed.

"I know, I know. I doesn't matter who your parents are or how your born just who you are as a person. Even more it shouldn't matter who you love even if their human, demon or hanyo. Besides look at my flowers." Yuuri smiled pointing to the prized roses that shined in so many hues.

One was a soft blue with purple tips another was a swirling red and pink. They were the highlight of the garden and as a pack they all cared for them.

"Why?" Minami asked not understanding what Yuuri meant.

"You don't get fowers like this in a day and their is no seed you can just plant to make them these unique colors. I cross-breed many of my plants to get the best results. Otabek when you were born you were no mistake, you were created to make this world better, stronger and so much more beautiful. You know better then to listen to people who are wrong but yes I am indeed a hanyo lover just like I am a human lover." Yuuri said smiling at the boys.

Minami buried his face in Yuuri's stomach as he hugged him tightly. Otabek simply smiled and nodded, even if he didn't say it he truly needed to hear it be said. He didn't want to bring shame to Yuuri's home but he also didn't want to be afraid to show himself.

"That's just so beautiful!" Phichit cried watching from the upstairs balcony eating a month full of steamed buns. 

"I was wondering where you've been." Yuuri shouted at the tanuki. 

"I've been handling business but I have some paperwork you need to look at. Its urgent, from the Western Palace." Phichit warning, he had been keeping an eye on the politics more then Yuuri so if something is going on he was first to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is love, pure love. Also things get much more interesting after this chapter. I'm not sure otabet is in character here but I'm sticking to it.


	11. Chapter 11

 It was days ago when Lord Victor sent a message about the ongoings of the war. The East was heading to the Western borders and in a week they would attempt to invade. The attack would be on a smaller scale since full forces had yet to be rallied but it put many villages at risk. 

Yuuri began packing quickly as he prepared to move the household. Minami scared for what would happen next clung to Yuuri's side, he didn't want to leave their home dispite Phichit saying that one day they might come back. Phichit on the other had took the money that the they earned together out of storage, they would need it if they were moving to the city.

Otabek stayed in the garden watching the flowers, silently he wondered what would become of the plants Yuuri spent so much time tending. He didn't want to leave the only place he saw as a home. The cold palace in the mountains he once lived in had no such warmth but bitter demons fighting amongst themselves. Everyday more servents where killed from being caught in the crossfire of his siblings tearing at each other's throats and even he got the odd scar or two.

But here, in this manor cacooned in the mist of a dense woodland, it was warm, it was loving. Even the sun shined with such merciful favor one would think it was blessed. No one bothered them here and everyone was part of the family even if there was no blood relation.

Otabek knew that Minami felt the same. He didn't believe the human when he said Yuuri was the only person who ever cared about him, it was true. Minami wasn't always an orphan at one point he had a mother but she sold him to a rich man looking for a playmate for his daughter. The daughter was cruel and she treated him like an animal until he ran away to a village were he was cast off to live on his own. Even when the bandits came no one was worried about him or even noticed he was gone.

Phichit was quite about his true orgins but you could see how thankful he was for Yuuri by the things he did. He never stopped working hard to further Yuuri's goals and worked along side the fox to protect others.

Everyone was brought together because of Yuuri and where thankful for that, and they all worked together to make this house a home. So it was scary to have to leave so soon when everything was just starting to come together.

Yuuri was more then distressed as he rushed around the house trying to comfort Minami and going through everything he owned. He smiled when he realized how much of these things he made himself. The home, the garden, the clothes they wore was made by hand. Yet, most of it would be left.

Suddenly, the smell of smoke flew by. Shadows darted past Otabek's vision as he realized what happened. The enemy was here or at least the scouts are and they were setting fire to the land. Yuuri bolted from the house carrying Minami in one are and grabbed Otabek with the other. Phichit followed behind grabbing what he could including some of Yuuri's fabrics.

The house seemed to explode in rays of bright orange and red as it burned. The garden too burned with such beauty as the colorful array of life withered and turned black. Everything was lost now no matter how hard they tried to save it, but looking around now the forest too had caught fire.

Yuuri and his pack ran trying to get out of the forest of fire but as the flames grew so did their chance of escape. The shadows from earlier seemed to linger as Yuuri tried to protect his family, they needed to get out.

Yuuri could hear his beast tell him what to do and it was simple, find cover a cave or den would be fine just as long as they escape the fire. He placed Minami on his back as he searched for animal tracks that could lead to a cave. They followed the trail to a large cave and hid inside. 

The wait was like hell. They all wanted to get out, to escape, to go home. Their house and their forest burned before them and Yuuri knew that it would soon become a battlefield in the upcoming days.

Minami cried silently as he buried his face in Phichit's chest at the raccoon tried to cheer him up with little tricks. Otabek stared out into the fire watching the flames dance their destructive dance, sometimes he'd rub his eyes to hid any tears that could be shed. Yuuri tried to make plans to get out of this as his panicked mind revealed itself. The confidence he had built ebbed away as he continued to think but nothing came up.

As the flames wore down they could hear the sound of someone yelling and running through the forest. Yuuri went on his own as he told the others to stay put.

Slowly he made his way around the charred and haunting land as he contemplated what this would mean. As he walked he came apon a woman, no a demoness laying on the ground wounded. From the look of her belly she was heavy with kits. Although Yuuri couldn't see what tribe she was from, he knew that her kits could never survive with such a wound. She had called out for help until she couldn't and bleed out.

As much as Yuuri knew it was a bad idea he lifted the woman into his arms and took her back to the cave to be healed.

* * *

 

The woman slept for some time as the final flames burned out outside. Slowly her eyes fluttered open as she met eyes with a familiar color. 

She ran her had through her long brown hair as she looked around. The stranger before her was like her and in consolidation she showed herself for what she was. The illusion she had cast on her body faded as her seven brown tails whipped from behind her revealing she too was a fox.

Yuuri felt something cold inside his chest as in reflex his tails met hers and curled around them. It was a sign of kinship.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked confused by what he was doing.

"I'm Yuuko, I was sentenced to death but it seems I've escaped thanks to you." She smiled sadly as he held her stomach.

"Why? Your carrying a litter and are so close to delivery?" Yuuri could scent the pregnancy all over her no demon can ignore the fact that she can't be harmed so close to the due date.

"I was guilty of a horrid crime. My mate is a black fox and my kits risk being born ones as well." She cried rubbing her belly to comfort her unborn.

"That's nonsense, what's wrong with being a black fox?" Yuuri said tightening the grasp of their tails.

"Do you know nothing? Since the death of the Eastern royal family their bloodline of the black foxes have been cut off. Black foxes are no longer allowed to be born in case they may have a chance to take on the throne. But my kits have no such claim not all foxes have relations to the royal family." Yuuko tried to hold herself together as she noticed the presence of Minami who curiously watched them talk.

"Where is your mate?" Yuuri asked even more worried for the demonesses now.

"I don't know he could- ehh! Oh gods!" She was cut off as she doubled over in pain. She  held her stomach as blood rushed between her legs.

"Otabek get some water! Phichit come over here!" Yuuri yelled quickly, he knew this situation well. Yuuko was about to give birth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for your regular scheduled update.

Yuuri started the operation by first removing Yuuko's kimono and placing a blanket over her. Nature would handle most of this but it was still her first birth. Phichit took her hand to help her ease her pain as he breathed heavily. Otabek warmed up the water in a basin as Minami nervously wondered about all the blood.

Yuuri checked every few minutes for the dilation on the birthing canal. When it was wide enough he told her to do what felt right. Her beast would naturally know what to do.

Yuuko yelled I pain as she started pushing slowly but soon out came the first kit a brown furred little girl. Kit whined as she was givin her first bath and kicked her little paws around. When she was handed to Yuuko the new mother cried happily as she licked the silky brown fur so thankful she didn't have her father's coat. Then came the next kit another brown furred girl with a little pink nose and then the last, another brown furred girl but with a black spot on the ear. It would be covered later.

It took some time but the birth was a success and Yuuko made it. She was a mess but she was happily resting with he new litter resting on her tails comfortably. Phichit however had to set his now broken hand because a demoness crushed him.

Otabek was outside watching for intruders in the area and would sometimes check in. He seemed nervous to see the kits. Minami on the other hand had lots of questions as Yuuri cleaned up.

"So why do the babies look like animals?" He asked pulling on Yuuri's clothes.

"Because it's their true forms. They can't take human forms yet. In fact Yuuko was supposed to take her true form as well to birth them but she couldn't so it, so it was much rougher. Mina remember when a kit wants out they get out, they literally dig their little claws around when it's time." Yuuri said trying to scare the boy.

"Ah nooo! They only have one tail. When do they get more? Can they hear? Their ears are all curled up. Is Yuuko going to be ok?" Minami began asking a lot of questions as Yuuri curled his tails around the boy.

"Enough questions it's late." Yuuri cooed as he layed the boy down.

"But, is it going to be ok?" Minami asked, a short flash of fear showed as he spoke. It had not been a day ago when he lost his home so it was easy to understand.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry I'll handle it." Yuuri didn't want to lie to the boy but he was confident that he could make this work because if all is lost there is one place he knew his pack was safe.

He called Otabek inside and curled around them as the kids slept on the thick warm blanket of his tails. Yuuri eased himself into a short restful nap as he listened to the whins of the new litter and the small snorts Minami made in their sleep.

* * *

 

"Mi'lord we've taken stalk of the survivers and so far there are no signs of the individuals you've mentioned." The old adviser said nervously.

"Look harder! Now leave my sight unless you have something useful to say!" Victor yelled sending the man running. As the old man left Yurio entered the office.

"Dad?" He asked concerned, since the news of the attack everyone was on edge especially Victor.

They had lost the borders and two villages not to mention the woodlands. Survivers had been found but none of them had been Yuuri or Minami. The dead where still being counted as well.

"It's nothing my pup." Victor waved Yurio off as he worked.

"Are Yuuri and Mina going to be ok?"

Victor couldn't lie to his pup after all the realities of being a Lord can't afford to be forgotten. If something happened to the family it must be accepted and they couldn't waste time truly mourning the lost.

"I don't know right now. But we will try to find them." Victor remained hopeful. He'd have to wait to search for Yuuri himself, he had address his people first and foremost.

Yurio stilled himself in the response he wouldn't show any emotion over the loss of his friend, he couldn't.This was just part of what it means to be a leader it means being concerned for your people but not letting yourself be overcome. If Minami was alive then that great but now he must care for what is actually gone. The death toll is still rising.

* * *

 "Ichirou! What more do you want?!" A livid demonesses yelled. "You have the kingdom why jab at the sleeping dogs?"

"Hush my mate, I know what I am doing and so do the gods. It is they who lead my holy path." Ichirou praised, he had faith that he was doing the god's work.

"You've go against everything we do. Villages aren't being protected like we promised, bandits terrorize the people. Kits are being abandoned yet you sit and watch them die, what of the fox heart beating inside you? You aren't leading your people nor cherish then as they should. If Lord Roug-" 

"If who?!" In fury Ichirou raked his claws across her face, something that a man never does to his mate. "Never speak that name to me. (Ok scar. You'll never hear about mufasa again=_=) I am your Lord and no one else can have that title!"

The woman stood up and left the Lord's presence.

This woman's name is Minako. Once the most beautiful dancer in the land but now trapped in a castle by the man she hated the most. She had never truly forgotten the way things used to be when she traveled the lands.

The south had such a radiant glow and it's people smiled and basked under the sun. The north had plenty to hunt and winter was like a wonderland. The west had great battles and tests of skill and were always looking to train young warriors. And in the east, the east was best in her opinion.

They had music, dance, art and big families. No one was alone because they looked out for one another. The homeless don't really exist and food was always plentiful. The foxes would play pranks and have lively personalities. The lords they were so kind and warm, they were the supreme father and mother of this land. Now those days lay forgotten but Minako knew that soon the day would come.

The day her mate tried to get rid of all the black foxes and called them black sheep and evil she made a plan. She gathered many black foxes from kits to elders and used her power to hide them away until the time was right.

She still remembered crossing the border and laying a sweet black kit on the steps of a shrine. His garnet almost red shined in the moonlight, and him that moment his eyes first opened to the sight of the magnificent sky. Truly Minako wished to take the kit with her like any sane fox but that would only ruin the plan. This kit would grow up knowing nothing of the world outside because the trees would shelter him.

"Stay in the coverage of the leaves like a good kit. To stray would cause your colors to show. Your colors are the most beautiful thing about you, so don't be ashamed. One day you'll find your way back home, so don't mourn our lost" Minako wispered those words like a silent prayer before walking away.

(You found me by the Fray plays in the background)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and finally I have a good sleep schedule. Thank you Kitty for laying on my chest everytime I tried to pull an all nighter after running for the day.  
> Otabek was so cute to me in this chapter and Minako is so strong and independent. I just love how everything is going.  
> Till next time  
> ~bye me~


	13. Chapter 13

Victor awoke the next morning to wonderful news, Yuuri and his pack had been found. Not in perfect condition but alive. Scouts smelt the blood from new born pups and followed the trail. Now, they had just arrived and Victor couldn't wait to see him again.

The Lord was quick to appear in his most regal attire of white and magenta silks as he headed to the gates.

There Yuuri was covered in ash and holding a sleeping Minami in his arms. Their was a few other with him a racoon-dog with a cheerful appearance, a fox female with her pups resting in her arms and... **Otabek.** That little-

The Inu was dumbfounded. There the dragon mutt was holding onto Yuuri's hand plain as day. Victor let out a low growl and watched the pip hide behind the fox. There was no way that thing could be welcome in his home.

Yuuri in return glared at the dog daring him to do that again. The female fox did the same, she distressed the dog already. 

"My apologies for that. Yuuri it's nice to see you again. Your pack is welcome to stay here as long as you like." Victor started his standard greeting "I'll have the maids show you to your rooms. Our new mother here will be placed in the new born nursery where nurses will care for you and as for Otabek and Minami you will be placed in the older nursery. I hope this is in your best interest." Victor would keep a close eye on the dragon just to be safe.

"Thank you my lord. Your help is greatly appreciated in these trying times but firstly can I speak with you in private." Yuuri asked respectfully but his eyes spoke something much ruder.

"That can wait till tomorrow, today let's celebrate new life. We need something to be cheerful about right now as we continue to fight this war." Victor smiled but his eyes spoke a different story, he was nervous. He wasn't ready to face Yuuri alone because he knew what he'd would say. The fox would go back to his village the moment it was possible, foxes never willingly leave their homesteads. So Victor would stall until he could convince him otherwise. It was selfish but this was his only chance to keep the fox close and safe.

Victor took his leave as the pack was shown to their rooms, almost instantly Yuuri was on edge. The maids picked out his clothes, bathed him and brushed his hair as he struggled to get away. He then kicked them out so he could scout the area looking for his pack members.

He found Minami and Otabek a few doors down from his room. Mina was fast asleep with Otabek reading from a scroll, ever few minutes he'd glance up to check on his human friend. So they were alright.

Yuuri search the castle's higher levels were Yuuko was chatting with the midwives about the beginnings of childcare. So she was alright.

Then he found Phichit in the dinning Hall chatting away with the noblemen about taxes or whatever. So he was alright.

So everyone was fine and taking this well. It was safe here. Nothing to worry over.

The halls where well decorated, lovely paintings of the great Lords of the past and imported rugs. It was quite the sight must be a  pain to clean though. As Yuuri walked the halls his tail brushed up a bit of dust.

'Well that can't be done' Yuuri thought to himself as he set to work to clean up the halls. As he dusted with his ever useful tails and sweeped up using a broom he found a maid came by.

"No, master you must not do that! That is a maids work." She said taking the broom and sending Yuuri on his way.

Yuuri headed down to the kitchens instead to help with dinner since it was still early. But he was disheartened to find once again he wasn't aloud.

"Sorry sir, we can handle it. The Lord would be upset to see his guests do servent work. You are free to ask us to cook something for you though." The cook said sending Yuuri on his way.

The fix had to think of something until he remembered it was the kids' lesson time so he went looking for them but was frustrated only to find that Yuri had invited them to his lessons with his teacher. Yuuri changed his tune when he saw how happy they looked together. Even Otabek had a small grin on his face as he pretended to listen to the teacher. Yuuri would need to find something else to do.

 In his bored haze he found the castle's shrine. It honored many gods one of which was his lady Inari. She smiled kindly with her fox companions by her side in her painting as she held out stalks of barley to the people. But the statues of the foxes at the foot of the painting where smashed and their bells where missing as well.

Reflexively Yuuri felt his hand go to his neck where his bell once hung. Each of his fellow shrine foxes had a golden bell around their neck and to have such an important item stolen was like a death sentence. How could someone do such a thing even to a statue.

'Of course we are at war with the foxes. With my own kind.' Yuuri thought to himself. He wondered if anyone here had such I'll will towards him, probably if they were willing to anger such an important goddess. 

Yuuri couldn't risk famine to happen because of someone's anger so he gathered the broken shards of the fox head and began to put them together. As he worked he remembered his days at his old shrine something he didn't do often. 

He was always surrounded by others so he was never lonely and he always had a job to do so he was never bored. Here everyone but him had a task or found something to pass the time. He always focused on keeping the house and garden in order but now it's done for him. Sitting around didn't suit him, it felt wrong on a fundamental level.

He finished working on the statues and lit the hearth with his black flames. After he bowed and prayed.

'My goddess in need your guidance. What is there for me now? I need purpose once more.' 

At that moment a sword flew inches from his face and dug itself into the wall on the opposite side of him.

'im sorry my goddess but I'm not ready to die yet. I'm not that depressed yet but thanks for the offer."

"Sorry we were practicing and we didn't think anyone else was in here." A white haired Inu demoness said pulling the sword off the wall. "We'll head back to the training yard Sir and won't disturb you."

She ran off leaving Yuuri lost for words for a moment. But then something came to mind. His prayer was answered.

'Inari is also the god of blacksmiths. She and her foxes forged powerful blades in the past. Perhaps she would like me to use what knowledge I have on swordplay to fight this war. I can think of no better way to protect my pack or my land.' Yuuri nodded in silent agreement with his lady as he returned to his room with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our hero searches for new meaning in his life like I do whenever I finish an anime. Will he find it? Probably or not I don't know yet. Now I'm off to type a new chapter and remember when your boredom returns so shall I.  
> ~Cutiepasta away~


	14. Chapter 14

At the start of the week Victor thought it would be impossible to get Yuuri's attention but he was mistaken. Because it was nearly impossible to get rid of the fox at this point. You see ,Yuuri had yet to get his time to talk to Lord one on one and has resorted to pestering him and his adviser Chris. Trust that foxes are indeed the trickiest demon of all and are hard to be rid of.

Victor was excited at first to have Yuuri by his side but he soon realized that the attachment wasn't out of affection because Yuuri made life as uncomfortable as possible.

The fox would often use his boa of tails to 'accidentally' trip nobles and casually forgot Victor was a Lord as he pulls on the inu's hair when no one's looking. The the dog would constantly look around so he wouldn't be ambushed as the fox appeared out of the blue just to make him nervous.

One morning he could barely breathe just to find out Yuuri was burning insense in almost every room and no one could smell it but him.

Truly the fox was troublesome in ways only he could be. 

"Alright, alright. You win." Victor finally gave in putting the quill in his hand down. He could here Chris snickering on the other side of the door.

Yuuri had a look of mild shock as he stopped pulling on Victor's long hair.

"Wait, what was that?" Yuuri's sly smile turned into a full smirk as he let go.

"I said you win. Honestly I can't take much more of this." Victor sighed fully ready to let the fox have his way.

"Darn, looks like I'll have to cancel the the exploding dye pack plan." Yuuri smiled fondly as he remembered what he was going to do.

"Wait what?"

"Nevermind it's neither here nor there. Now, I need to tell you this. I want to join your army!"

"No." This was not up for debate.

"What, why!?"

"Yuuri your a fox. The enemy we are currently facing and while diversity is encouraged in my ranks, you will face many challenges among your commanding officers. You'll be in danger all the time." Victor already had push back with letting Yuuko in the castle who was an injured mother let alone Yuuri inside. There would be riots if Yuuri was aloud to roam outside the gates.

"That's fine. I don't care about all that." Yuuri reasoned not seeing the issue for what it was.

"Your not listening, as an Alpha of your pack you should take into consideration what your actions can cause." Victor was becoming annoyed by his insists.

"Victor I am no kit, do not lecture me on my responsibilities." Yuuri growled not caring to add Lord to the dogs name.

"Your acting like a pup Yuuri! I've already said you can't now leave it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yuuri wasn't used to hearing no and wasn't about let that be changed. He never needed permission to do what he wanted and that's what annoyed him the most about this.

"Yuuri, I am the Lord of this land and nothing you can say can change the weight my words carry. Say what you want but if you go out on that battlefield you risk more then just your life." Victor felt a headache coming on. He did feel selfish but knew he was right to make this decision. 

If Yuuri wasn't careful he'd end up a target of everyone. This was what he was afraid of. 

* * *

 

Minami was lost again. He was looking for Otabek since he finished his afternoon nap. As he walked deeper into the castle he ran into many demons, most paid him no mind as he walked by.

Then suddenly he found himself face down on the floor a a demonesses rushed by. He let of a yelp as he hit his head and tried to sit up. Just then he was taken by the hand and was met with a pair of lovely green eyes.

"Oh my, you are a cute little thing. I could just eat you up!" The demoness said pulling into her arms and pinching at his cheeks. "A human absolutely delectable. The young ones are always the most tender." Her claws sank into Minami's clothes as he tried to get away.

"Excuse me but can I have my brother back?" A sullen voice said snatching Minami away. It was Otabek who was with Yuri.

"Bluh, Half breed. Not nearly as tasty as that little morsal." She turned her glance from the dragon before eyeing Mina again.

"As a bakeneko I shouldn't be surprised by your behavior but I suggest you stop eating guests before you find yourself as the pray." Yuri sniffed pulling the women's tail.

She yowled before slinking off to another park to the castle.

"Minami stop wondering off! Your a walking human dinner waiting to be picked off!" Yuri yelled pulling the blonde's hair.

Otabek wasn't about to let Mina get away with walking off either. Yuuri said not too so that the rule so if Mina got hurt he'd be in trouble too.

 "Minami no more bean jam dumplings." It was a simple punishment but it was devastating to the poor boy. Ota wasn't good at being strict but it was for his own good.

"Brother nooo!" Minami cried pulling on Otabek's hakuma but no one was listening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Victor and Yuuri are not on good terms right now. Not fun.
> 
> But I have a question for you guys.  
> Thinking of things objectively who was right? Victor or Yuuri?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to spellcheck I'll do it later. The chapter took forever. So much rewriting.

Yuuri is nothing if not reasonable and was very forgiving in nature. Victor was the type to say things in the heat of the moment but was quick to make amends. For these reasons the two made up very quickly. Not easily but quickly. They were adults not squabbling teenagers in adult fiction. 

While Yuuri wanted to join the war he did forget that his death would leave his pack unprepared for a new alpha since Phichit wasn't ready and he was the only other adult male. Perhaps he was being short sighted but he gained nothing by staying put and still he wanted to help in the war.

But for now Yuuri spends time in the library studying things of interest and training Otabek in the yard. Otabek showed promise as a warrior with his accuracy in movements. In fact he expressed a desire to follow Yuuri if he goes to war and as cute as that was he couldn't. The fox prioritized making sure the dragon was being educated and trained, he had high hopes for the hanyo.

In fact if Yuuri left he wanted Otabek to take care of everyone. As stoic as the dragon was he had a gentle heart but a steely resolve. Otabek would be a great leader because of ability to be strong dispite what people think of him and if something happens to Yuuri, Phichit would do his best to raise the hanyo to be the next alpha.

For many hours he read scroll after scroll of great families falling because they didn't plan well for the succession. As hard as it was to admit Minami could never be alpha. For many reasons, many sad reasons.

* * *

 

Victor knew he couldn't control Yuuri even if there was a small primal part of him that did. Soon enough Yuuri would grow bored but for now all was well. In resent developments he and the fox have frequent meetings, in which after he has been pestered, they talk. It's not always serious discussions but they provide insight to the foxes nature.

"So you just found Minami and all of a sudden he's yours?" Victor could hardly believe the story.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything wrong, no one noticed he was gone for more then a few days." Yuuri shrugged.

"I don't understand humans like you do Yuuri. Why do they ignore pups when they need help?" 

"Humans are pitiful beings. They don't have packs like us, even the families they have fall apart if they aren't raised right. I've seen many families and heard of many more, the word family is only a title because even if you're in one it doesn't mean they actually care for you." Yuuri let out a sigh, he wondered why he was so keen to help those it may be wasted on but then he remembered the faces of those he had grown around.

"Are you talking from experience?" The question seemed innocent at first glance but it carried a large weight with it.

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. His chest started to hurt so he excused himself and returned to the library to go back to his studies.

Victor sighed he hoped he didn't strike a nerve. Still, he was even more curious about the fox.

* * *

They met again the next day where again the talked about what ever came to mind.

"Victor are you afraid of anything?" The question was from out of the blue. Just one second ago the where talking about nothing important while talking through the palace gardens.

"As a Lord I am not allowed to fear anything. But as a man and a father, I do." He kept it vague. He had learned long ago that the walls have ears and he could show no weakness. Dogs where vicious in nature a weak leader couldn't be tolerated.

"I see." Yuuri didn't know what to make of that but was almost saddened to hear it." I'm afraid of a great many things. Being alone or forgotten are common ones. But one stands above them all. I don't want to be controlled or have my fate chosen without my consent."

"Why are you telling me this Yuuri?" Victor didn't like where this was going but still he was interested in what the fox had to say regardless.

"Perhaps I'm feeling time take it's toll on me." Yuuri wandered off to be alone after that.

Victor felt concern boil inside him. Yet, he left it be. He rather talk about it another day then risk upsetting the fox farther.

* * *

 

The next day Yuuri appeared in front of his office, face devoid of emotional and a scroll him his hand. From the looks of it, the end rollers had been snapped from the demon's grip.

Victor invited him in and waited for the fox to speak. Yuuri said nothing as he took out a paper seal and placed it on the door. It was made to keep wondering ears from hearing what would come next. What was that, Victor didn't know.

Yuuri took a seat and took a second to pois himself.

"I went to check on Yuuko's litter today." His voice was steady as he began to explain what happened." Did you know that Axel was born with a black spotted ear? Her father was like me, a black fox."

Victor could see this conversation for what it was and had an idea of what scroll he was holding. He rolled up the parchment he was writing on and put it away with the others.

"I've seen her kits, yes. And I've heard her bring up her husband before. I agreed to notify her if he turned up." The Inu kept his voice cordial to not upset the distressed fox.

"I see. Victor, do you hate foxes? Ones that aren't me?" Yuuri's words became more stressed as he pulled his tails behind him.

Victor knew he couldn't lie, it was forbidden. It rarely bothered him, but now he was faced with something he wished he could lie about.

"I don't hate them, not as a whole. I don't usually trust them though." Victor wasn't saying it to hurt Yuuri but it was the truth.

"Why?!" Yuuri damanded. What had his people done to earn the title of villans? He never met a fox who set out to hurt others in his life.

"They are shapeshifting tricksters. They lie to your face for fun and have no loyalty. But Yuuri your nothing like them, your different, your wonderful." Victor reached out to the fox only to be brush off.

"Wonderful, you say." Yuuri let out a bitter laugh. "You don't even know me. I don't even know me! What about me makes me so wonderful! Nothing!"

Victor grabbed Yuuri roughly by the shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. He could feel the rapid pounding of the foxes heart and the thump of his tails hitting his leg as he tried to pull away.

"How can you say that? Your strong and proud. You care for everyone around you. Your a leader, a builder, a peacekeeper and a protecter." Victor tried to convince Yuuri that everything was true but he was shoved away.

"That's all great then isn't it? Victor I'm not like you, I'm not a dog you can't expect me to have all of your values. Not when you're people did this!" He threw the broken scroll as the inu's feet and stormed out.

Victor already knew what was on it. He had just barly came of age when he fist layed eyes on it.

The east knew that the west was made of great hunters so the Lord sent a letter to people of the west about a bounty. They would pay high amounts to those who brought the heads of black foxes. 

Many where killed many were children until it was outlawed. Still the majority of the black foxes died and only the surviving children were aloud to live as long as they didn't breed. 

Victor fought against such a barbaric sport but his father let it be. He could still remember what he said.

" _If they are foolish enough to welcome death into their lands then let them die. We cannot save them from themselves Victor."_ He said going back to his work ignoring Victor's rants once more.

When he was younger he studied why the black foxes we're to important only to be taken in by the propaganda spread everywhere. Things about them killing pups or being whores not even fit for a brothel. He didn't believe it at first but his curiosity was peeked.

He guessed that's why he wants Yuuri so badly. To get to know him and find the truth he needed. Yuuri was an embodiment of his teenage disire for truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people it question time again and once again there are no wrong answers?
> 
> Yuuri said the next alpha should be trained soon. In all honesty who do you want to be alpha and why?


	16. Chapter 16

Tracking down Yuuri became an impossible task after the argument. Yuuri had no interest and talking anymore and would only show his face at meal times. Even then he'd sit at the opposite end of the table keeping his kits close as he eyed Victor suspiciously. The fox refused to let Victor within twenty feet of him or Minami or Otabek, the dragon was thankful for it. Yuuri couldn't afford to risk the lives of humans or half-demons in the hands of demons who would sooner eat his kits. The fox would lash out instinctively at anyone who remotely threatened him and got especially  annoyed at Victor's mere existence.    

Victor on the other hand wouldn't allow this to keep going. So he followed the fox into the gardens after dinner that evening. He didn't really know what he was doing but he just needed to talk to Yuuri for a moment. 

Yuuri on the other hand wasn't willing to deal with the Inu. The moment he realized he was being followed he bolted and hid in some remote corner of the garden under the shade of a large oak tree.

Victor still followed close behind cornering the fox alone. 

Yuuri's agitation boiled over, because who did this Inu think he was? He knew the dog had some motive to keep him here. What was it?

"Victor, I am many things but I will not be made a fool." Yuuri's eyes burned with a red fury bleeding into his garnet irises. 

"I never saw you as one." Victor knew he couldn't calm the fox now as watched his surroundings to make sure no one was around.

"Then what is it!? What do you really want!?" Yuuri yelled letting his claws swipe at Victor's throat as the Inu backed away. The distance did nothing to stop the fox from wanting to try again.

Victor roughly grabbed Yuuri by the wrists and pinned them by the fox's sides as he leaned in close to them.

"Yuuri, I've been playing nice so far. I wanted your affection and attention so I've let you talk to me as you please only because you were kin to humans. Now, I realize that perhaps you cannot be treated so delicately. What you need is a alpha to stop your incessant whining." It was like the Victor that Yuuri had known had disappeared. The tame expression he usually had turned into predatory glare. Something that called Yuuri to challenge him, daring the fox to make a move, to disobey just to see what would happen.

"I am the alpha, and Lord or not you can't control me." Yuuri felt a rush as talked back to the dog. He was tempting the beast, he wasn't talking to Victor anymore. 

Victor pushed Yuuri against the bark of the tree, and raked his claws across the fabric of his yukata where it touched the fox's' neck. Yuuri struggled to escape the inu's grasp as he was pinned harder to the tree and the bark dug into his back. Still he didn't make a noise to keep dog from thinking he was winning.

Victor didn't hesitate to dig his teeth into the fox's' neck making shallow but distinct marks into the pale ivory flesh. He ran his rough pink tongue across the divots in the once unmarred canvas enjoying the work he had done. Yuuri lurched and jolted under his grasp doing nothing but pressing his body farther against the Inu's.

Yuuri bit down on his lower lip as Victor began to bite and suck at the wound. The acidic saliva healing and burning his skin at the same time as the dog made more wounds. The fox was torn between the pleasure filled feeling of Victor's tongue pressed against his more sensitive areas and pain to his teeth digging inside of him. He gasped and panted breathlessly on the edge of begging Victor to stop but he knew that would mean surrender, and besides he wasn't sure if he really wanted this to end so soon.

Victor was on the edge of losing control and letting his beast take Yuuri right here in the palace gardens. But that was ill advised, this was enough for now. He pulled himself from the fox and stared into his lust fogged eyes. The mark he left was a collection of purple tinted bruises and bite marks that stood out beautifully against the milky background of Yuuri's skin. This seemed right to Victor, he knew he would be doing this more often despite knowing he shouldn't.

"Yuuri, if you want to gain some respect and independence around here so badly. Tomorrow at sunrise you will duel with any opponent of my choosing then we'll see if you end up as just some trophy or someone worthy of being a soldier. Now go." Victor dismissed Yuuri immediately and watched the fox try to grasp what had been done to him.

Yuuri eventually gathered this thoughts and walked off not wasting his words on Victor. He didn't realize what Victor had intended for him with with this mark on him, he couldn't cover his shoulder since his clothes were ripped. As he walked back to his room he passed servants and nobles alike whose eyes were drawn to the mark. The reactions ranged from shock to disgust, Yuuri was reminded that the only reason he was treated well here was because Victor said so. This was a much needed reminder, he couldn't afford to forget that these were not his people.

As he sat down on his bed he gingerly reached up to touch the back of his neck. It would be hours before it fully healed. It should be fine as long as-

"Yuuri can I borrow-" Otabek said barging inside the room and looked at the fox in shock. He cast his eyes at the floor with his nose crinkled like he does when he's upset.

There are few things a child should see going up, your guardian nursing a bruise given to them by another adult is one of them.

"Otabek, it's fine. Please don't make that face." Yuuri tried to get the dragon to calm down as he blew puffs of smoke from out his nose. When Yuuri grabbed Otabek by the shoulder the other pulled away.

"You smell like him..." Otabek said in a hushed tone. Yuuri didn't realize that he had been scent marked by the dog this entire time. He couldn't comfort the dragon covered in the scent of a strange male, it would any make this worst.

"I know, I'm sorry Otabek." Yuuri didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to mate him? I don't like him. You can't, I won't allow it." Otabek said sternly.

Yuuri had chosen Otabek to be the pack leader once he came of age and was ready, so the dragons say in things was just as important as Phichit's. So as the future leader he has a say in who Yuuri mates. If Victor really did want to mate Yuuri, he would officially need Otabek's favor first.

"Don't worry, I'm not so don't be that way." Yuuri tried again to calm the dragon.

"No. Go take a bath. I'm not talking to you until you do." Otabek said turning to leave." I don't want Mina to see you this way."

Yuuri felt shame at that statement. He let one of his kin see him in such a position. He allowed himself to be dominated by another male so easily, the mark proving so. Yuuri knew he shamed not just himself but Otabek and the rest of the pack. He would need to win in the duel tomorrow to save face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from writer's block finally! All i needed was some music and candy.  
> Now question time: Should Victor continue letting his inner beast make the choices when trying to get Yuuri's favor dispit knowing that the beast is only concerned with power and lust or (should he be traditional and win Yuuri with charm and strength in proper courting fashion knowing this would take longer and be more difficult? Why or Why not?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of you guys. I always say there are no right or wrong answers but your answers had the moral wisdom I knew you had. So to my most honorable readers I will give another chapter so soon. You have pleased me.

My actions were both uncalled for and demented. He will never trust me again.' Victor thought aloud as he layed down on his bed. The room seemed cold despite the usual warmth that radiated from the fire place.

  ** _'Don't be a coward! You had him in your grasp, he desired you! Just imagine you could have had him in your bed this night-'_**   ****

'Without properly courting him first? I'm not like those other Lords listening to base desires.' Victor couldn't listen to the beast anymore as brushed his claws through his long hair.

 

**  
_'You are a man, you can't ignore that you have desires at all. Your are a wolf pretending to be a sheep. I know you want to push him against the pelts of your bed spread and take him, dominate him, make him forget about ever leaving you.'_  
**

 

 ** _'_** No, he's not some concubine to be bedded whenever I wish. He's too important to me. I know my feelings are not at the level of love nor can I act on love alone so I won't touch him again.'

' ** _You're making a mistake_**.'

'So be it.' Victor thought as he drifted off to sleep. He wouldn't listen to the idle threats of a horny beast.

* * *

   Phichit didn't take it well when he found out that Victor had the balls to mark Yuuri. He understood that if Yuuri was ok with it, it's fine but if Victor hasn't adhered to the laws of mating it was the same as saying that Yuuri's position as alpha means nothing. That being said Phichit finished furnishing the house that bought for the pack. It was located in the capital so it wasn't too far from the castle but it would give the space Yuuri needed from Victor. They would leave in the afternoon after the duel.

Yuuri knew that if he won the duel he would likely be drafted into the army so it was time to tell everyone the line of succession had changed. He called Otabek to his room to talk one on one. The dragon was still wary of Yuuri after the whole scenting thing.

"Otabek, I know you're still young but see something great growing in you. That's why I need you to look after everyone if something happens to me." Yuuri said putting his hands on Otabek's shoulder.

"What about Phichit?" Otabek seemed confused, up till now he thought he'd be the beta after Phichit, not the alpha.

"He will be there to guide you if I'm no longer around." Yuuri knew he shouldn't talk that way but it was still true.

"Don't say that...don't say your going to die. Why would you die? Is it Victor? Is he going to kill you or-" Otabek's usually calm front turned angry as flames erupted from throat eliminating his ash coated mouth.

 "I'm not being threatened Ota. I'm just saying that you're a big boy now and I know you can carry such an important responsibility." Otabek nodded his head and wrapped a wing around Yuuri shoulders.

The dragon believed in his guardian no matter what because he knew that Yuuri was always looking out for him. His chest swelled with pride knowing someday he'd be like Yuuri.  

With that handled he had to prepare for the morning. Yuuri pulled out his favorite blade. It wasn't in perfect condition since he often used it when training Otabek. He needed a real blade for the battle so he headed towards the dojo late in the night. The fox ignored the onlookers who eyed him suspiciously as he walked down the corridors. The dojo was empty which was not surprising.

The weapons rack had an assortment of blades to choose from. The first the catch the fox's eye was a katana, a blade with a long thin form perfect for swift cutting motions. But it lacked the ability to create deep wounds. Kamas or sickles looked effective but the blade was too short. Kusarigama or the chain sickle was a weapon not to be trifled with, it's ability to immobilize and attack a target make it a weapon of choice for ninja but it was too unwieldy for Yuuri. None of these seemed to work for him. That is until he laid eyes on the the perfect blade. A pair of Sai; the three pronged blade. It they could used both lethally and non-lethally against any opponent armed or not, something like that was important to Yuuri.

This was just what he needed. Yuuri trained throughout the night making sure to be in top form for whatever challenger he will face. He switched out his normal yukata at for a hakama and a simple chest plate. His hands were wrapped in bandages so his blades wouldn't slip from his hands in battle. So when the sun peeked from the horizon he was as ready as he could ever be. Yuuri took a moment to send a small prayer before heading to the battle grounds.

* * *

  Yuuri stood in the middle of a grassless plain and waited patiently for his opponent. No spectators came to this battle, after all this could be dangerous for everyone involved. The fox wasn't surprised to see Victor stand before him. The Inu had his long hair tied behind him in a long ponytail and wore his own chest armor.

"So, have you chosen my opponent?" Yuuri asked twirling one of his said between his fingers.

"I'm your opponent. I can't have you going against one of my soldiers now can i, you'd rip them to shreds." Victor hummed as he pulled his blade from his side. It was a long well balanced sword, Yuuri couldn't brush  off a hit of with that.

"Great, so no holds barred?" Yuuri asked before heading straight for Victor's throat. Victor quickly raised his blade and the clash resulted with Yuuri blocking the incoming slash with his Sai. Victor having the raw strength advantage twisted his blade and swung his sword sending one of the sai across the field.

Yuuri gave him a smug look and was in no rush to retrieve it even if he needed both to block the blade. The fox used his speed to quickly cast a blinding spell on the dog by blowing a black dust into his eyes. He followed it up by grabbing Victor by the shoulders and sinking his claws into him.

Yuuri's retractable claws dug into the Inu and swiftly ripped their way across Victor's chest. Unfortunately Yuuri had forgotten that Victor wasn't disarmed and felt a blade go straight through his side making the fox recoil. "Oh Yuuri, remember I don't need to see you to find you." Victor said  brushing the blinding ash away from his eyes. The spell barely seemed to face him as he shot forward with his claws at the ready.  Yuuri tried to avoid a hit but Victor caught him sank his claws into the bloody gash in the fox's side. He escaped and darted for his lost weapon. He knew that Victor was using his nose to find him and he needed to throw him off quickly. Yuuri used another spell this time it was his fox fire. Unfortunately the field was barren of any grass or trees to set ablaze, so he aimed it at the dust filled ground and made a ring of smoke that would hopefully throw Victor off. It worked but not well enough he found when another attack came flying his way and narrowly hit him. Yuuri took the chance to stab Victor in the lower back with his blades. Victor flinched as he turned quickly and grabbed Yuuri by the throat and threw him across the field leaving another row of gashes on the fox. The Inu rubbed away the last of ash from his eyes.

Yuuri stood swaying a bit as he did and cast one last spell, illusion. This spell in particular could make someone swear that there were two moons in a bout of insanity. It worked well on humans but it could only confuse a demon. A Victor felt the effects of the spell his gaze shifted suspiciously all around him as he growled deeply. Yuuri picked up his Sai again and went for the kill. He struck Victor in the middle of his chest shattering the armor and making the Inu double back in pain.

 Breathing heavily Yuuri tried to stand as he hovered over Victor's body only to stumble and fall right on top of him. He didn't notice that throughout the battle he was losing feeling in his chest.

What he didn't know was that inu's have a toxin in their claws that they use to poison their enemies. Every Time Yuuri moved his blood spread the poison farther and farther from the open gash in his side. The fox's usual healing factor had be slowed considerably and didn't make up the difference from any blood loss. But Victor had no such problem.

Slowly Yuuri could feel the body under him shift. Victor got right back up as if he was barely injured even though he had just as many open gashes as Yuuri. The Inu picked up the paralyzed fox and slung him off his shoulder.

"I know you're probably pissed right now, and I'm sorry." Victor said but his tone said he wasn't sorry at all. " But before you try to kill me later, you should know at I'm one of the top fighters in the land so you should be proud of yourself."

"Dick." Was all Yuuri could manage to say as his jaw was losing feeling.

"What me? The Inus are too proud to let a weakling rule. If I couldn't kill them at any time they'd never follow me. You should have known." Victor sounded surprised at the fox's reply as he carried him back to the castle.

Yuuri responded with a weak kick .

"Yeah I know, I'm the worst. I've been meaning to apologize. I didn't mean to do something like that to you. I should have respected your space. I didn't want to think that I was some evil monster plotting to kill you. Yuuri, foxes are strange to me. Inus make friends by fighting and mating is no different. Biting you was the only way I knew how to show you that I wanted you." Victor said under his breath but Yuuri heard it clearly."You don't need to tell me how you feel right now. Just know I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. It was a stupid mistake. Phichit gave me hell before I realized it."

Victor remembered how the mild mannered tanuki threw a chair out the window.

Yuuri didn't know what to say back to the inu so he said nothing. He was willing to forgive Victor if he was given more time to think about it. But the toxins made it impossible to stay awake so he needed to sleep it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm early, I know. that being said it's that time again.  
> Question time: Culturally Victor cannot understand Yuuri very well. So what do you think is the main disconnect between them? What are the differences between them?


	18. Chapter 18

Yuuri slept soundly for three days after the battle, the poison in his system had halted his healing and caused him to lose more blood then expected. Oddly enough the poison also prevented his wounds from infection by killing unwanted germs. All the fox needed was some rest to boost his immunity. Something the kids of the castle didn't understand.

Minami and Yuri barly left Yuuri's side during his sleep. Minami slept curled against the fox's chest mumbling as he read to himself, Yurio slept on the other side purring softly as he napped the afternoon away. Every once in a while Yurio's pale gold tail would thump Minami in annoyance causing the darker blond to squeeze the appendage.

"Stop it." Yurio mumbled lazily swiping the air with his claws.

"Stop hitting me first." Minami whispered leaning over Yuuri's body to face the other boy.

"Stop talking." Yurio ordered indignantly as he sat up from his nap and leaning to meet Minami's gaze.

"You should stop talking. You'll wake up Papa." Minami huffed rolling up his scrolls. 

"No, I won't. It's you who's going to wake him. Your so noisy." Yurio scolded the younger.

"Na-uh you are." Mina said right back.

The two began to banter back and forth as a third party entered the room.

"Girls, your both pretty. Now let's let the poor guy get some rest while we go do something else." Phichit chimed in scooping up the boys before they crushed Yuuri's rib cage.

"Thanks I thought they where going to kill me for real this time." Yuuri said opening an eye and sighing in relief. He didn't want to get involved with the arguing blondes so playing dead was the best option.

"Yuuri!" Minami piped as he jumped back onto the bed.

"I told you so. You woke him up." Yurio gloated as Phichit picked him up with his back facing the ground just to throw his feline balance off " Wait no! Not that again!"

Phichit ended up taking the boys to see Yuuko and the kits while Yuuri cleaned himself up.

"So your the new requit. Don't think for a second I'll go easy on you because you're the my son's ally, and now that you've battled him you have to deal with my high standards." A new voice rang in the room. It was elegant and commanding. Yuuri turned to meet the gaze of one of the most important women in the country.

Lilia Baranovskaya, the ex-Lady of the West and a high ranking general of the Western army. Tales of her ruthless battle tactics rang throughout the nation and became legendary. She was said to ride into battle on horseback and cut off the head of a hundred men while pregnant with Victor. That being said she was feared by all.( Strong independent woman! I know I took it too far but come on that's epic!)

Lilia was a proud Inu in every right. Her dark hair and acidic lime tinted eyes told Yuuri exactly what she had passed on to Victor. Her green facial markings were smooth and vain like and the blue moon on her forehead was shown openly. 

"General, it's nice to finally meet you." Yuri bowed deeply making sure to stand at attention a her presents. He hoped looking up all that military history would prove useful now that he could actually use it.

"I'm sure, well  **fox**  you have an uphill battle to face from here. No one was willing to to allow you into their unit but I managed to scrounge up a few unfortunate souls who could need your assistance. This was a charity act for your sake so don't waste it." Every sentence she spoke was like venom that burned the ears. "We leave for the Northern front immediately where you and your unit will train for the next few months."

"Wait, can I have one more night with my pack first? I need to say goodbye to my friends and kits." Yuuri asked knowing he wouldn't be back to visit anytime soon.

Lilia hummed for a moment before speaking" very well, I should see my grandson before leaving anyway. I also understand how important it is to say goodbye to our loved ones. You may go." She dismissed Yuuri promptly.

* * *

 

Yuuri quickly found the rest of his pack waiting for him as they prepared to go back to the new house. Yurio was kicking his father in the shin as he was pried apart from Minami. Otabek waited with the others in the carriage having already said goodbye and not wanting to see Victor. The Inu was having some final words with Phichit who was holding Minami by the waist. 

"Yuuri, it's been an honor hosting you and your pack. I hope the best in your future and I'll see you on the front." Victor made sure that Yuuri knew that this wasn't their last meeting after all the fox would be alone in the mountains without his pack.

Yuuri ignored Victor as he bent down to hug Yurio goodbye. The cub let go of Minami and clung instead to Yuuri making sure to nuzzle the fox in the same place as when his father bit Yuuri.  Yuuri allowed the cub to scent mark him because it was so cute the way he brushed his cheeks against the fox. 

"Now Yuri please study hard to become a strong Lord and remember your father is an idiot so please keep him in order as best you can. Also tell him I forgive him...for now." Yuuri said loudly so everyone could here.

"Alright, dad he forgives you for being an idiot. Wait, isn't that what Lady mother (grandma) says to you?" Yuuri snorted at that comment as he tries to hold his laughter. "Bye Yuuri, please come back soon." Yurio hugged the fox again before waving at Otabek from the back of the carriage.

And so after goodbyes were said an Victor was cut off from speaking by the back and forth of the kids, Yuuri got into the carriage with his pack.

The carriage was perfect for traveling right now since it was chilly out and unlike the other demons Minami and Yuuko can travel long distances quickly now. The kits were fast asleep at the moment making the drive silent and calming.

A few hours in Minami said something alarming. A question no one was ready to answer.

"Yuuko how long will it be before the babies are old enough to play with me?" Minami asked innocently enough but his expression showed he had been thinking of this question a lot.

"Well at your current age....about 30 years (3 years at most)." Yuuko didn't want to answer the question knowing what this could turn into.

"That's a long time I'll be grown up by then but that's not a long time to you guys." Minami sounded disappointed by his own words.

No one said anything. They didn't want to confirm that statement even if it was the truth.

"I'm going to get old one day and then I'll be gone. When I'm gone things would have barley changed. I'll be like a blink of an eye in your long life times." Minami seemed to bury himself in his thoughts as he spoke.

Yuuko didn't want to hear anymore as she tried to compose herself to keep from crying. She didn't want Minami to say such things at such a young age.

Otabek bit his tongue and watched the trees pass from window. He wouldn't address this and pretended that nothing was said at all. 

Phichit gave Yuuri a look as a silent debate when on about who would be better suited for this talk.

"When I'm gone will you remember me?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Yuuri scooped the boy up and placed him in his lap. 

"Minami, why are you saying such things?" Yuri asked holding the boy close.

"I read some scrolls in the library. Humans can't live as long as demons, it's impossible. It's just a fact. You guys care about me but I don't want to burden you with my death." Minami said not looking Yuuri in the eye.

Yuuri felt like his chest was going to burst. In the past when humans died he never gave it to much thought because there were always more to replace them but with Minami...there could never be a replacement. He wouldn't even try to.

Yuuri didn't say that it would all be ok because that's not a real answer. There was no good answer so he just hugged the boy and hoped that this would all be over soon. Nothing could fix such a jarring realization that you are mortal and that one day your life could end. 

* * *

 That night a celebration was held in honor of Otabek who would take up the mantel of the future alpha. As such Yuuri's beast was vocal throughout each step.

The ceremony started when the offerings are brought before the god of the future alpha's choosing. Otabek had thought long and hard for the last few days.

Hachiman: god of war and agriculture, protester of Japan. He was now part of the household shrine and would be honored alongside Inari for future generations. In time along with gardening, archery would be learned by the pack. 

Otabek showed high respect by choosing a god who valued crops but he was still bold enough not to stick to Yuuri's God. 

_**It proves he shall bring honor to our memory. I glad he's no push over unlike others I can think of.**_

_**Be wise and aware kit you will need it.** _

Next, came the ritual. The dragon would have to allow Yuuri to mark him by biting down on his wrist leaving a star like symbol in its place. It was painful but there were worst places to get the mark.

_**Id prefer to mark the upper arm, it's less feminine and more show. But I guess I'll do.** _

_**Be like the bamboo kit and bow to the strength of the wind but do not break like the unbinding oak in the storm.** _

Lastly, Phichit and Yuuri both would choose the markings on face. Most of the time a demon would get their markings on their own at a certain age but as an Alpha it is chosen for you. Although Otabek got some input on what I'd look like.

_**Finally we have an heir to imprint our mark upon. A good strong heir that can be trusted. It's about time.** _

_**Be proud and savagely thankful to have the pack you have. Never take advantage of them.** _

A silver Star was burned onto his forehead along with a pair jagged silver strips that went from below his ears and curved up along his cheeks. These where likely the only marks he'll ever get being as half demon so the celebration was even happier.

Phichit proudly presented the new heir with his fist sip of sake even though Yuuri said no. Minami had fallen asleep shortly after the ceremony since it was way past his bedtime and the triplets were put in the same room.

 All was well in this night. But in the morning what can be said when Yuuri is gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is happening! But now it's that time dear children!
> 
> Question time: 1: Why do you think Minami is asking questions about his death?  
> 2: who do you think will be in Yuuri's unit?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back form war! And I've returned with a chapter!

The next morning Yuuri left quickly. He knew long goodbyes would only make it harder to leave so he left a letter in each of his pack mate's rooms and disappeared in the early hours of day.

With his daggers in place tied to his hips he made his way to the north because the general was waiting.

The journey would last into the late afternoon at his top speed so it would be good to arrive bearing a gift for the the ex-queen for wasting so much time. So he packed one of his prized hand made kimonos he lined with furs he traded from the wolf clan.

Yuuri relished the feeling of the wind whipping through his ebony hair as he bounded deeper into the winter lands. The once cold soil gave way to frosty earth, the sun rose beside him and began it's decent when Yuuri had found his way to the camp.

Large tents were randomly dispersed throughout the grounds. Soldiers sat around fires sharing jokes and stories others sharpened their skills and blades.

Yuuri didn't miss a the few passing glares he got from what are supposed to be his fellow demons. He paid then no mind as he walked through the camp with his head held high. The looks did not faulter but Yuuri was confident he could get past this.

He became calm and cold something he had learned from watching Victor. Keeping emotions in check was not something he was used too but showing weakness was not an option right now.

While he didn't enjoy the feeling of locking away emotions, he felt that he understood Victor better knowing how the Inu lived life. To a certain degree he wished to be in his company again, he could say what he wanted but walking with the Inu was comforting. It was at least better then walking alone where he wasn't welcome.

With his walk in place he had forgotten to check his surroundings as he watched a flurry of dried leaves be kicked up as he had the wind knocked out of him. A small mass crashed into him.

"Yuuri!!!" It practically screamed much to the dismay of the demons around them. Yuri was fully prepared to impail the attacker when a familiar scent flew through the air. It smelt of apples and jasmine but with hints of insense.

"Kagome?" Yuuri asked tentatively, he felt a sort of rush of excitement as felt the woman's small form.

"Yeah! You didn't recognize me?" She said happily sitting up and letting Yuuri get a good look at her.

Kagome's long silky black hair reached further down her back reaching her hips and was tied into a high ponytail. Her red and white Miko garbs where whorn with light leather armor. On her back was her bow and quiver filled with arrows.

"You look different, but just a beautiful as always. What are you doing here?" Yuuri pulled himself up as they brushed off the decayed leaves.

"Lord Victor requested the help of all his people and that includes the humans. Holy warriors like me are experts in dealing with demons." Kagome was skilled in useing her purification abilities, something all demons fear because they can't defend themselves from it. "But I wish I didn't have to use it." There was a hint of sadness in her words.

Yuuri agreed, true demons kill each other all the time but war was different. War was worse and the rules were different.

"It doesn't matter right now, as a soldier I believe in our goal to defend our lands. I believe in our Lord." She had that cheerful optimistic look an her face the one that made her baby blue eyes glow.

"Do you mean our gods or the idiot we have to bow too?" Yuuri stated flatly, he honestly didn't want to think of the Inu right now.

 Kagome hummed in delight as she reached up to scratch Yuuri behind the ear, the fox shivered  before turning his head towards her touch. He enjoyed her company in the past because she reminded him greatly of his old shrine, a place he missed dearly but never willing to return to. Kagome was a saint in his eyes.

"Demon's whore." Yuuri heard a man mutter.

Off the the side two men spyed them enviously. Their intent was odivious, the scent of their lust, putrid. Yuuri felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"She'd bed anyman. Maybe I'll visit her tonight." Another human spoke.

' _those bastards! How dare they-'_ Yuuri thought feeling a growl begin in his throat.

"You know how those Mikos are, so high and mighty but they are just pretending to be virgin even though most used to be whores."

Yuuri snapped his neck in the direction of the gossiping men and let out snarl. His garnet eye bleed into a shade of scarlet red as he watched the men cower in rightful fear.

"Very mature Yuuri, you know I don't care about what they say about me. But thanks." Kagome hugged her old friend.

"You are a pure as the untraveled snow, any demon here can smell it. If they even try to take that. I'll-" Yuuri huffed already tasting blood.

"Yuuri it's okay, I'll be ok." Kagome stopped the fox from going off.

Yuuri's chest felt heavy as he calmed down. Those naive men conveniently forgot that if a Miko did lose their purity they lose their power as well. Yuuri would need to keep an eye out for these poor women unfortunate enough to be in the company of these bastards.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" A fantic voice squeaked as they ran towards the pair.

A familiar girl with short white bobbed hair crashed into the black haired Miko. The small demon pulled in the red pants of the woman.

"What's wrong Suki?" Kagome asked rubbing the girls head as the demon panicked.

"My lady, Shippo disappeared again!" Suki whined.

"Don't worry little one. He'll be back soon." Kagome comforted the fox.

Suki was hauntingly familer. She had proud large white ears but one was half folded like a puppy. Her single tail was wrapped around her waist and her Miko garbs told her true orgins. But the nail in the coffin was the youthful apprentice of a 14 year old child.

This was the same Suki he was once pushed to mate with Yuuri. She's grown an inch or two since they last met but she was the same. What was she doing here.

Yuuri waited patiently for Suki to leave so he could talk to Kagome. Soon the girl ran off to find Shippo waving goodbye as she went, smiling happily.

"Your close, who is she?" Yuuri asked playing dumb.

"She's a familiar. I was passing through a shine in a distant village when they asked me to take her with me. A wondering Miko like me doesn't receive alot of help or company so I gladly excepted. Although she was very meek, she wish to explore the world with me." Kagome smiled fondly as she reminisced on her time with Suki. "She'd follow me anywhere and I'll protect her at all costs."

Yuuri was happy to hear Suki had someone like Kagome. She needed it.

"That's wonderful. Also who's Shippo?" Yuuri was now really curious as to who this man was. 

"My son, he's 134 (7). He has the cutest ginger hair and green eyes! I've always wanted a kit since I saw your big fluffy ears!" She cheered pulling on Yuuri's black pointed ears. "He doesn't have ears like yours but their still cute."

Kagome's pride in her children made her practically glow as she talked adamently about them. But Yuuri had to ask the odivious.

"Why is he in a training camp? Where are his parents?" Yuuri knew he was prying but it was important for him to know. He realized he had never seen a fox child outside of Suki and one or two in other shrines. His kind aren't that rare.

"His mother...died. She and her husband where my friends...before they fought in the war." Kagome lowered her voice as she spoke. "It was months ago when it happened so...yeah."

"Then why are you here?" Yuuri asked in disbelief. "You can't really join this war while caring for a child, Kagome? You'd be putting him in danger." 

Kagome gave Yuuri a look of resignation as she smiled softly.

"I know but the training camp is better then him being on the front. He wants to find a way to get stronger so he can fight to end the war. Besides if something does happen Suki is instructed to return to her shrine so Shippo can be raised there." Kagome sounded tired, not the kind that you feel when you stay up for days but the kind you feel when your spirit hads been drained. It's seemed as though Yuuri could say nothing to change her mind, something he was no stranger to. 

"I see." It was all the fox could muster as he couldn't agree or disagree with the Miko's life choices.

"Well, that's all I can talk about right now. I have too go back to archery training with the others. It's been great seeing you again Yuuri." With that she bid her goodbyes smiling as she went.

'Good job, Yuuri. You've really burnt that bridge.' Yuuri sighed, he was a bit angry at himself for saying that.

That aside Yuuri made his way to the general's tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yuuri misses Victor and he hates it. Im going to explore his emotions more. Kagome and Suki are back!Yay!  
> I'm sorry for leaving you guys, I missed you!  
> Question time: what problems do you expect Yuuri to face in the near future?


	20. Chapter 20

After apologizing to the general for his tardiness,Yuuri was lead to his troops tent on the outskirts of the camp. It was a bit burnt compared to the other tents and a bit louder. It was clear that the his new companions were inside from the sound. Yuuri decided to be wary after all these were strangers who may not enjoy his presence. He casted a strong invisibility spell so he could get a good look at them without them sneering at him first.

Yuuri entered the large homey tent readying himself for anything. They couldn't be that bad.

Instantly he was faced with a tanned skinned, golden brown panther demon snapping his jaws at a sullen tengu.

"Come back here you overgrown pidgin so I can pluck your feathers out." He yelled chasing the other demon around the room.

The tengu flared his black wings slightly before going back to ignoring the panther. The movement caused a rush of wind to fill the room, the fire nearly went out. Then just like that the bird disappeared out the opening in the tent, Yuuri could feel soft downy wings graze his skin as he passed. Thankfully the raven didn't notice.

With the ruckus silenced Yuuri could get a better look around the tent. It was large enough for ten men with plenty of sleep spots. The four futons were arranged meticulously in pairs of two and one was placed on the edge of the tent far away from the rest. A fire burned dimly in the center, one you can guess wasn't used for cooking often. Five chests where placed near the beds and marked with names and set up with pictures and well loved objects on top of them. 

Yuuri's eyes wondered to the remaining demons in the room. The angry brown panther took a few deep breaths before he sat on what presumably was his futon and fumed like a kit.

The other demon was a black panther demoness who focused intently on making a sixth bed. She positioned it not too far from the fire but close enough to feel the heat. The demoness was focused on making it look perfect. She even placed a flower garland on a on top of the chest placed next to the bed.

Yuuri considered speaking up but he couldn't find the right words for the situation. He couldn't just say "Hey, I'm Yuuri! I'm a black fox and the world hates me for that! Also I'm very friendly with Mikos even though that usually frowned on! Don't forget I'm friends with the king, I'm sooooo important!"

The fox shook his head and hoped to the gods that no one here knows who he is. Quickly he backed out of the tent. He was glad no one noticed him.

_'I don't want to be judged because I'm a black fox. But maybe if I was just a fox....'_

 He followed this train of thought to the end. He was a illusionist, a good one at that. Yuuri whispered under his breath as he focused on what he wanted. Slowly he watched his silky black fur bleed into a gray. He took on the appearance of just a normal fox demon, one that could easily be passed by. The disguise would be perfect.

Yuuri let his invisibility fall, taking in a sharp breath. A dull pain vibrated in his chest, he would need to be mindful not to overdo it with his powers, because a spell like that took energy to cast especially two at once.

The fox thought back to his fight with the Victor. It had been the first in a long time since he used his powers so he had plenty of energy to use. Now however, he used a lot of it up trying to win against the dog king, he'd never admit it though.

Yuuri would need to rethink the way he presented himself. He usually held his head high with with little regard for those he didn't know. He wasn't always that way, maybe life in the palace has changed him.

Time and time again he'd forget to thank the maids who help him whenever he asked. True, there were people who would say unsavory things behind his back in the palace but not everyone was out to get him. Yuuri had forgotten to consider strangers as future friends and not enemies.

Yuuri was supposed to be humble and meek just like he was thought. If his kin could see him now they would be ashamed.

He lower his head and pushed his hands into the long hanging sleeves of his yukata. Any and all threatening features were hidden. Even his tails we're twined together to give a fluffier appearance. In classic fashion Yuuri closed his garnet eyes to avoid scaring anyone with his vibrant eyes. This was the appearance of true shrine fox, not threatening to anyone and with their eyes forever closed.

It would take some time to get use to but it was doable. It was a stance all kits learn within their first few years.

Gracefully Yuuri stept back into the tent and greeted his new allies. 

"Good evening, my name is Yuuri. I'm happy to meet you all. Let's become good friends." Yuuri kept his voice calm and soothing as he spoke making sure to meet the give complete eye contact.

The male panther sneered as he stood up and charged his way to the fox. He growled loudly in Yuuri's face.

Yuuri's skin prickled as he felt the panther's aura burning into his.

_**Yuuri he was challenged us! Kill him.** _

_Calm down my beast. He is no threat._

**_Do it._ **

_No beast._

**_Just do it._ **

_No._

**_Come on. Do it._ **

_For the last time no._

**_We never get to kill things anymore. I grow bored of this._ **

Soon his bratty beast was silenced once more as Yuuri refused the silent challenge.

"I said no more males! And unless you have a hormone problem your not a female." The panther yelled not actually directing at the fox.

"Michael we can't complain, if the general finds out we rejected someone we'll be punished. It's not like we have anything to loss." The demonesses piped up. She had a tint of exasperation in her voice. Yuuri could smell the similarities between the two panthers. They must be littermates, siblings.

 "We have enough males in this troop Sara!" He yelled back "We, uhh- fine. Fine!" Michael gave in with an exhausted sigh "Welcome to the fucking Phantom troop newguy! The worst group in the camp, feel free to disappoint us trust me we won't mind!"

He flopped down on his bed once more and went back to grumbling to himself. He was clearly having a bad day.

The demoness ushered the fox closer, her long graceful tail curled cutely behind her. It reminded Yuuri of the way Yurio's tail would flick back and forth when he was annoyed.

Yuuri sat in front of the demoness on the futon. Her smile was sweet and warm as she offered a handshake to her new companion.

"I'm Sara, it nice to meet you too Yuuri. I'm sorry about my brother, it just that I'm the only female in the troop and he can be protective." Her black rounded ears pressed against the sides of her head as she said that, it must have been a sore subject for her by now with her brother.

For a moment Yuuri wondered what it was like to have a littermate, or if he had any. In the shrine everyone was a friend but not family to him, that was what made leaving it behind so easy. Did he have a a sibling? Its not impossible after all foxes usually had twins. Yuuri felt a humorless laugh come from under his breath. No, that probably didn't happen and if it did his family is likely dead anyway.

Sara once sweet smile faded as she reached out to Yuuri, he was buried in hid own pessimistic thoughts. A deep loneliness bubbled up in his chest as he thought of Minami and Otabek.

"Yuuri why did you decide to join the army? I mean your fighting your own people..." Sara's voice was low, as if anyone could be listening. Her violet eyes had a grayish glow and a wisdom not expected of her.

Yuuri mulled over that question for a moment, why did he care about this war? Was it really his to fight? Why does it matter? The answer was simple.

 

" This war is everything wrong with the world. Pride, greed, and ignorance, all of it started this stupid war. A tyrant took everything from me before i knew what I had, I never knew my family because I was..." He didn't finish that sentence, its better they don't know. Yuuri took a deep breath. "Everything I built, everything I earned to keep my pack safe and happy was burned to the ground. I had to comfort my kits and tell them that our home was gone and that we couldn't go back. I watched a man go about his every day trying to be strong for an entire nation, and pretend everything was fine even though I saw the papers. They all said that the war effort was a lost cause but it was the only real option we had."

"Yuuri i'm glad to have someone like you here. I know your going to do great things, sooner then you think." Sara had a knowing look on her face, one that said she had a few secrets of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems as through our hero is on his way to greatness! what good fun it is. Sara is now one of best girls by the way, but my best boys are coming up and JJ is not one of them.   
> Question time: Yuuri has chosen to lake on the appearance of a classic shrine spirit, but is he right to embrace his roots because he doesn't like what he has become or should he accept that he has become used to the social frameworks that the castle life had taught him?   
> I look forward to hearing from you. love you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find errors please try to disregard. My system has been acting up and keeps scrabbling my letters. And auto correct isn't helping.

Yuuri unpacked his bag, careful to keep his stuff safe he left with only the barest reminder of his kits.

An orange ornate coin purse he made for Mina when he first came home was buried under the few clothes Yuuri brought along. Minami was too big for the little thing now as the boy insists but Yuuri still thought he was tiny.

Another item was layed next to it, a dragon fang. Yuuri sighed lovingly as he remembered how he got it.

 

* * *

 

_"Yuuri, are you going to join me on another stroll." Victor asked as he poked his head into the library._

_Yuuri had been hard at work searching for more information that might lead to the discovery of his fellow foxes or information on the history of the Eastern lands. It should be easy but the library was constantly being updated and rearranged. Although with the tides of war inching closer new scrolls have been few and far between._

_"I suppose I could use a break." Yuuri stood from the stacks of paper around him and followed the inu out the door._

_They walked the halls to the entrance to the large gardens. It was the size of a country yard with plenty of room for a demon to stretch out. In the night sky hung the radiant _crescent moon. It was not unlike the blue crescent that marked Victor's forehead. The haunting light of the moon's glow was reflected off Yuuri's silver markings, it's wisp like vines made it as though he glowed in the moonlight. His black fur blended so perfectly with dark background of the night, unlike Victor's silver locks that shined so bright.__

__Victor couldn't help the tingle he felt as one of Yuuri's tails brush up against his arm. It was like silk._ _

__The pair strolled lazily under the moon. One could say they were moonstruck, drunkenly takeing in the serine glow.  It was in these calm moments they can think.__

__Without the bundle of hormones that was Yuuri's pack and the constant fretting and needing things to do, Yuuri found that he actually liked Victor's company. Granted it was mostly when the dog wasn't talking but still._ _

__Victor on the other hand could feel the effects of his recent talks with his generals. More villages were being attacked, the body count was getting bigger by the day. He would need to leave for the front tomorrow to speak to his men._ _

__In this small moment in the their life times that spans centuries, both wondered if they would be able to look back on something as small as a night stroll._ _

__Probably not._ _

_A gentle breeze swept by carrying with it the scent of ripe apples and rain, snapping Yuuri from his dreamlike state. It was someone from his pack. The tell tell scent of sage revealed them to be Otabek._

_Victor could smell his own pack mate, his son.  The scent of snow and peppermint was his own and the smell of sweet peppers was definitely his pup's._

_What were they doing up this late?_

_The two prying parents decided to spy on the kids as they played in the garden. Actually playing was a tame word for it, they were actually practicing their hunting skills._

_Yurio was hunched low to the ground stalking unseen pray. As Yurio neared his target at the last second Otabek swooped in and snatched the bunny up by the ears._

_"Carful Otabek! It's for Mina, don't kill it idiot!" Yuri said taking a scared cream colored rabbit from Otabek and dropping it into a box._

_"Your the one who should be more gentle with him." Otabek said picking up the poor bunny. He stroked it's soft fur careful to keep his claws from hurting the little guy. It must of been strange to hold something so fragile a true demon would sooner rip that rodent to shreds then pet it. It must be true what they say, half breeds are far too sensitive._

_Yurio didn't care about giving Mina the bunny anymore, he'd rather eat it now that Otabek was giving it so much attention._

_As the boys went back to sniffing out and catching small pray that may have wondered into into the gardens Yuuri_ _considered this a teaching moment. So he snuck up behind his ebony kit and growled in his ear._

_Otabek jumped and turned to the fox who laughed and pulled on his sharp scale tipped ear._

_Yurio was distracted by the commotion long enough for Victor to pounce on his son, he picked the boy up and swung him around as Yurio kick and yelled._

_"Otabek what have I told you. You must not let your guard fall, remember you may be a predator but you can always be hunted by your enemies." Yuuri scolded pinching Otabek's ear." And what are you two doing out here so late in the night?"_

_"Hunting of course." Yurio rolled his eyes only to earn a pinch on the nap of his neck._

_"I see, let an old pro show you some of his tricks." Yuuri boasted putting his hands on his waist._

_Yuuri silently sunk down to hands and feet showing traces of his more feral form taking over. This form in between a pure beast and humanoid was that of a plain black fox only as big as a dire wolf. It lacked the large imposing fangs and consuming aura his beast form had but it worked fine for hunting._

_He sniffed for any lingering prey. He stalked closer to a watery soft scent lingering in the bushes._

_Otabek watched with wrapped attention before he realized what it was. He bolted towards Yuuri and pressed his hands against the foxes snout._

_Yuuri watched his kit stopped him in his tracks and dragon turned towards the bush._

_Silently they watched as the dragon stalked closer to the unseen creature._

_Swiftly a long white beast bolted through the bushes parting the vegetation._

_Otabek pulled his body away from the serpant's fangs. The blood red eyes of the milky snake stared into the dragon's coal colored one's._

_The snake reared back and waited to strike. Black ooz dripped from its jaws._

_Otabek slashed his claws against the hide of the snake but it barely left a scratch. The snake lashed at the dragon only to be slashed again in the face. Oatabek grabbed the snake again this time on the neck and then buried his teeth into the serpent. A cracking could be heard as the hissing of the reptile was silenced. The smell of the dragon's blood drifted into the air._

_Yuuri rushed back to his kits side and began to fuss over him._

_"Otabek look at me." Yuuri said taking the boy's face in his hands to check for more blood._

_The dragon's fang had dislodged and buried into the thick hide of the snake. It wasn't unlike the time Minami bit an apple and his tooth came out. It bleed only a little but the tooth would grow back in half a day._

_Victor took the snake from Otabek's claws and made an irritated sound._

_"That was a very brave action you just took." The hound praised dropping it back into Otabek's hands after snapping off the snake's fangs._

_"Thank you my lord." Otabek bowed._

_"Unfortunately, that was also very stupid." Victor continued "But I'll take it as a sign that you are not to be under estimated."_

_"Leave him alone." Yuuri growled back._

_"Alright..." A thick silence fell as no one tried to speak up until Victor broke it again. "You pups should get to bed it's late."_

_Otabek buried a growl in the back of his throat knowing Victor wouldn't take kindly to hearing it but he still hated being called a pup by the man. The dragon handed his fallen fang to his father figure before going back to his room knowing the gesture wouldn't be lost on him._

_It was no small thing to give your fang or any other body part to another demon. Since it carried your living essence it becomes a powerful tool. Otabek was more then willing to give said tool to Yuuri._

_Yuuri hugged his kit tightly before sending him inside._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri snapped out of his musings as two new faces appeared in the tent. 

The two men, both with brown hair shifted their gaze towers him. The shorter of the two yawn sleepily before speaking.

"I'm Guang Hong Ji. It's nice to meet you." He said softly.

The thick beown pelt he wore over his shoulders and the white stripe going across his chest made his clan of origin clear.

"Ive never met a Onikuma so soft spoken before." Yuuri marvelled while watching the bear sit next to the fire.

It was strange to see a bear to lean, especially at this time of year. Wasn't he concerned with hybernation. 

"I'm Leo, don't bother with the rest of it." The other said.

Leo was a being Yuuri was very familiar with, a Koma Inu or lion dog. They stood at the gates of most shrines during war times. They prevented the shrines from being ransacked by bandits or attacked by the enemy. Yuuri remembered taking the long walk down to the gate to deliver food and drinks to the guards and waiting patiently for them to finish and sent him back. He would wear a long white cloak and never show his face, out of respect of course. The Koma were very imposing but also loyal in their service to the gods. That's why the fox preists and the Kuma where on such good terms.

"You're a Kuma. Why aren't you staying in the Priest's camp?" Yuuri asked.

Leo shrugged."You're a fox why aren't you with the Priest's camp?"

"A gray fox. Don't dodge the question." Yuuri laughed.

"Alright, you got me. As much as i'd love too spend my time making sure the priest don't piss off the wrong demon, we aren't welcome there." Leo sighed. "Most shrines are fine some treat us very well but others are...not so good. Human preists hate demons and try to kill us on sight so you can imagine the issue of protecting people like that. Even here they know they can't do anything but that doesn't stop them from saying things or making us miserable. Kuma's like me and Kitsunes like you have to serve these people and I can't take it anymore."

Leo sighed deeply before leaning on Guang's side. The two of them made a good pair.

"I understand. I took care of the Kuma around me, but I still knew it was only because they didn't want to do it and my standing wasn't very high in my shrine. I wasn't treated badly or anything but I wasn't considered useful then." Yuuri cast his eyes down as not to show how he felt.

"Then why leave?" Guang asked innocently "Did something happened?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that it was still my home. I will always love it but it was time to leave. I started a family, a pack of my own. I gained more then I lost. I'm lucky." Yuuri smiled.

"You are. I wish I could do that but it's still too soon. Maybe I should join Leo's pack." Guang smiled back.

Leo blushed a deep shade of red as he realized what that could mean.

The three became fast friends before the others came back to the tent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank God!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter after set back after set back! I can continue!  
> So happy!  
> Time for my favorite part question time!!!  
> What problems or advantages do you see the team having in their training?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not spell check because its too early in the morning.

It was a cozy night believe it or not. Seung stayed quiet as they talked around the fire. Michael's mood had improved since that morning as he managed to start up a conversation with Leo. Sara and Guang played some sort of card game as the talked about the latest news.

Yuuri stood up taking a deep breath before exiting the tent.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked the fox stiffly.

"To take a bath. I can smell a hot spring a few miles away." Yuuri folded his hands in front of him as he spoke.

"Wha?! Really?! I don't even know how you can even smell something like that." Guang said in awe.

"I suppose I've always had a nose for it. Tracking water sources by smell is much easier then by hearing." Yuuri said softly.

"Im going too!" Guang smiled dragging Leo beside him. 

Seung looked around for a moment as if to contemplate his choices before following  behind the group.

Michael stayed behind with his sister since he didn't want her to be alone or bath with a bunch of men.

Yuuri understood that, an unmated female naked around men outside the pack wasn't unheard of but if its somewhere like a army camp its very suspicious. People would think she was a concubine and then Yuuri would need to literally bite someone's head off and he didn't want to do that. 

The rest of the men took their leave as Yuuri lead the way; holding an orb of fox fire. Leo and Guang held hands as the walked a tail length. Ever once in a while the tip of the foxs' tail tapped the bear yokai's thigh to make sure they stayed close on the dark path.

It was out a habit since Yuuri was so use to keeping Minami close. Thankfully if Guang noticed he didn't say anything. Leo however was familiar with this gesture as he quickly yanked the hair on the fox's tail causing Yuuri to yelp.

Yuuri wanted to get mad at first but Leo's playful laughter stopped him. 

"I'm sorry, you just reminded me of a fox I used to know and made me want to tease you." Leo blushed shyly slightly embarrassed for doing something so childish. 

"Is that right? So you don't want to touch my tails." Yuuri tried to hide his laugh. 

Guang laughed as well as he smugly racked hands through Yuuri's tail. It's not like kitsunes were shy and they were already becoming friends. Yuuri just let it happen,  he wasn't the odd one out for once. 

Soon enough the four demons made it to the spring and took a dive. Guang swam around as Seung perched on the far end. The tengo wasn't usually the type to jump into water so we gently wadded into the spring trying to keep water off his wings. 

Leo and Yuuri took their time as well since the fox wanted to collect a few herbs that were good for his skin. 

 "So I've been wondering...why was this unit the only one willing to accept me? Yuuri asked asked puked mint and jasmine leafs.

Leo shrugged before scratching behind his ear "The general said you didn't have any experience in the field and no one wanted us because of the same reason. It just sort of happened you know. We needed someone else so we just accepted.

Yuuri nodded before undressing and joining the others. A sly smile almost crossed his face as he pured the herbs into the steaming water. The fox placed a few extra herbs into the water,  not only would the flowers blend into the scent of the surroundings but the others would decrease the range of their scents. 

'We do have training in the morning.' Yuuri reasoned to himself. He didn't see this as being sneaky in the slightest. 

* * *

 

Becoming the heir changed a lot for Otabek. He had to spend hours with Phichit learning about the family business.

They grew food on a small scale but they mainly traded goods between humans and demons. Since the war though bandits have  raided their carts and with Yuuri fighting in the war it falls to Otabek to find the solution to keeping the cargo safe from bandits. 

 Otabek hovered over a map with red markings dotting the roads. As he read reports he placed black spots over the red ones. Many of the bandits had moved or where eliminated but this was still a hit to business.

"Ota can we go to the castle?" Minami asked as he slide the screen door open. 

"No." Otabek said reading another report. 

"But why?" The human asked again.  He'd  been trying to get Otabek to take him to the castle for days and he wasn't going for it. 

"Because it's not safe." The dragon huffed trying to focus. 

"But the castle has guards." Minami walked up to the desk. 

"No." The dragon put down his papers. 

"Its fine, Otabek. You went there with Phichit yesterday. " Minami whined. 

"To get our things. We aren't returning." Otabek growled in frustration. 

"But-" Minami tried again. 

"No buts! Minami, if father hadn't been there... "Otabek grunted before shaking his head and picked up his work. He did have time for this and he just didn't want to explain this to Mina.

"What?! What would have happened?!" Minami exclaimed angry at the elder siblings' attitude. 

"......Anyone of those demons would have ripped your throat out with their teeth." Otabek growled. 

"But humans and demons get along here. Victor wouldn't let-"

"Don't say his name in this house!" Otabek ordered smoke and embers flying as he spoke.

Minami whimpered in response as he took a step away. Otabek immediately closed his mouth as he realized what he did. He didn't want to scare Minami but he was a human and this was a dangerous world. 

 "Mina you need to understand. You are a human and as one you shouldn't anyone outside of this house, especially Victor." Otabek knew that he wasn't strong enough to keep Victor away forever but he would do everything in his power to keep that dog out of this household for good.

The dragon could still smell it. The hounds' lust as he stood near their father. His scent covering their guardian. That bastard had shamed his family. He didn't even ask to begin courting Yuuri. He just tried to take him like a common whore.

"Mina, leave. Go play." Otabek dismissed his brother stiffly as he went out to the range to get target practice in for the day. 

His aim improved the more he imagined they where Victor's head. 

It was a shame someone as cute a Yurio had a dad like that. 

* * *

 

"Seung,  get down you'll get away our position!" Michael yelled at the bird hovering far above them.

"Michael, be quiet." Leo whisper yelled. 

"Shut up mutt!" Michael yelled back. 

"Don't talk to him like that! " Guang was ready to defend his man. 

Seung almost smacked them all in the face as he flew down and landed next to them. He was clearly irritated. 

Sara stayed out of it.

The group was supposed to be practicing staying hidden in enemy territory as a few other teams tried to find them and the other teams.  It was clear that the Phantoms never lasted long and it wasn't because they found an essay hiding place. It was because they can't stand being close to each other longer the five fucking minutes. 

Yuuri bit his tongue to keep from blowing up on the noisy group. They were soooo lucky that Yuuri managed to make a barrier to cancel noise. It was the reason they hadn't been caught yet. 

The day continued to disappoint as training got harder. Sara flinched too much during a fight and ended up being thrown against a tree. Michael threw a fit and was quickly put in his place by the general. She put them all in charge of serving the priestesses and monks for the week. Which is akin to hell for most demons. At least he could see Kagome and Suki soon. 

Guang and Leo did what Michael said regardless of what it was no matter what and claimed it was just easier not to question Michael who was their alpha by default. 

Seung on the other hand challenged every order he was given and does whatever he wants. 

Michael is by far the worse. He insults his team, is over protective of his sister, and just isn't good at leading. He clearly wasn't the littermate raised to be the alpha and it made sense in a way. You don't just become alpha and suddenly you understand what it takes to be one. Yuuri himself was a shitty alpha to Phichit at first. He couldn't give orders or keep their lives in order the way he should have. It was a big responsibility honestly. 

It mist be hard for him to suddenly be looked to lead when you were never asked to. In fact no one in the team was an alpha except Yuuri. As one it was supposed to be his obligation to take the burdens of the group on himself. 

But he didn't. He wasn't willing to take the lead. This isn't his responsibility. Yes, he was a alpha but he can't just take over. He'd be forced to challenge Michael to a battle that would only end in death,  that is if the panther was unwilling to surrender.

He guessed that all of them especially himself aren't good at this whole 'team' thing.

Yuuri sighed, the best he could do is help his team get better. Working with each of them should be enough for now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, its summer again so you know what that means! Yep more updates. School has been hell and ham basket but now I'm free! So I suppose its that time again!  
> Question time! (Time for you to talk about your opinions)  
> 1.In regards to alphas; Is it acceptable to believe that Otabek will be a bad alpha in Yuuri's absence?  
> 2.Should Michael be trusted to learn on his own or should Yuuri just take the leadership position in his stead?


End file.
